Back The Way It Was
by Uniqua123
Summary: "I'm sorry!" I call, even though I'm sure he didn't hear me, as he's already walking away. I'm sorry. Draco/Hermione pairing, I won't sway, please R&R:)
1. 1 Hermione: Head Girl

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hi! I'm not very good with fanfictions, i've written a few if you'd like to check them out, one of my best is called 'I promise I'll try' its a hunger games fic, not that good though. Anyways, this is my first Dramoine fanfiction, and I want to do it justice so will you guys help by reviewing and telling me how to improve? It will be written from Hermoine's and Draco's point of view. Anyways this is the list of pairings in this book, all by the way are my favourite ones:**_

_**Draco/Hermoine**_

_**Harry/Ginny**_

_**Neville/Pansy**_

_**Ron/Meh, I dunno. And I don't care. Btw, I'm a Ron Hater.**_

_**Blaise/Luna**_

_**Anyways please review and let me know how it is! Here's the first chapter:**_

* * *

"Harry, where's Ron?" I asked my best friend, while sitting next to him in the familiar hall.

After doing a quick search around the Great Hall, Harry turned back to me with and gave a distant shrug.

"Dunno, probably crying with Ginny about why we have to repeat our seventh year even though we defeated Voldemort," Harry said jokingly.

"It's not a bad thing!" I objected. "Though we may have stopped the World's Darkest Wizard from gaining power there are still things we don't know. Like forming a patronus," I said.

"You'll soon learn how to do one Herms, they're not even that hard," Harry told me grinning.

"Maybe for you, the Boy Who Lived," I replied sarcastically.

"Well you've either got it or you don't," He said laughing.

In response I playfully punched him in the arm, laughing while doing so.

"Hey Herms, there's Ginny!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, immediately fussing with his hair, I groaned.

"Just ask her back out, Harry? You know she likes you," _Loves you_, more like.

"What? Oh she's with Ron and Seamus," Harry said somewhat gloomily.

I perked up. Ron? I hadn't seen Ron since the battle, apart from the brief glance I got of him at the Train station, but then he had chosen to sit elsewhere. had obviously invited me to spend the rest of the year atThe Burrow, but anyone with half a brain could see that what the Weasley's needed was time to grieve the death of Fred, and I didn't want to intrude, so instead I stayed with Harry at Grimmauld Place. Surprisingly, it was one of the best summers ever, despite the circumstances. Harry and I had tried to forget what happened and move On. We laughed and played muggle games like hide and seek or snap. Despite being raised by muggles, Harry wasn't very informed about muggle games or the ways of muggles, so I took it to myself to teach him everything about us. So for the whole summer we apparated to various muggle landmarks and I taught him everything about us. Our summer might've been perfect if it wasn't for the letter that arrived a week before September 1st stating that Harry and I had to return to Hogwarts for our seventh year to complete our NEWTs. Then everything came crashing back down on us. I can remember the it like it happened yesterday.

* * *

_"Harry. It says we have to go back," I informed him carefully after reading through both our letters._

_"Go back where? To The Burrow? Molly won't mind if we stay here a bit longer, I still don't understand how the whole internet thing works," Harry said breezily._

_"No, Harry," I began, my chest feeling tight. "We have to go back to Hogwarts," _

_It caused me physical pain to watch Harry's face drop, and watch the tears spring from his eyes as he learned that we would have to go back to Hogwarts. Without Fred. Or Dumbledore._

_"No. McGonnagall will understand why we weren't there last year. She knows we can't go back," He said firmly._

_"No, Harry everyone's going back, we all have to repeat last year again, even the first years. The first year classes will be full, with all the old ones and the news ones," I commented._

_"Why? Doesn't she get that I just defeated Voldemort! I don't need my stupid NEWTs!" Harry exploded angrily, grabbing the letters from my hands._

_"Harry stop! Listen, maybe she's right, everyones education was messed up last year, it's probably best we all do it again," I said calmly._

_"I'm not going back there," Harry repeated, his voice cracking, tears leaking from his eyes, leaving me alone in the room. _

_That's when I realised I was Head Girl this year. _

* * *

"Hey Ginny!" Harry called out, waving his arms wildly. I immediately pulled them back down to his side trying to save him from any embarrassment, or rejection from Ginny, anyone could see she was still grief stricken from losing Fred.

"Harry, sit still! Remember, Fred!" I warned him.

"Oh yeah," Harry said downcast. "Herms, why did I agree to come back here? I keep waiting to see Dumbledore and then...I don't," He said, his face crumbling.

"Oh Harry," I said sadly, before throwing my arms around him.

"Hello Hermione," A cold voice greeted me.

I turned round to see Ron and Ginny staring daggers at me. I realised how embracing Harry this publicly may look, flustered I let go and shuffled over.

"Hi Ginny," I replied. "Here, I saved you a seat," I said gesturing to the space between Harry and I.

"Thanks," She said cooly, before sitting down.

"Hey Ginny? You okay? Here let me get you some toast," Harry garbled quickly.

"It's okay Harry. I ate on the train. Thanks anyway," Ginny said warmly, placing her hand on his shoulder, as her best friend I could tell that she had been recently crying.

"Ron, Seamus sit down?" Harry said

"Sure. I could eat a horse I'm that hungry! Couldn't eat on the train, spent half the time in the toilet throwing up, I mean I spent the whole time watching Pansy and Draco make out," Seamus said heartily sitting opposite us, tucking into some toast.

"You hungry Ron?" I asked softly.

"No," He said stiffly, before sitting down next to me.

"But you're always hungry," I say frowning.

"Yes well I ate this morning,"

"How come you didn't sit with Harry and I on the train?" I asked him.

"We thought you'd sit with Luna and Neville," Ron replied shortly.

"Yeah but we'd want to sit with you and Ginny too," I argue.

"Well we sat with Seamus and Dean instead." He snapped. My eyes began to tear up. "Hey, don't get sulky on me, we thought maybe seeing us would make you upset. You know, remember what happened," Ron said his voice softening.

"Of course not! You're our best friend, and Ginny," I say

"I guess. Can we go talk? Outside I mean, before McGonnagall does her speech?" Ron asks me.

I nod my head before hopping up to follow Ron outside. When we stood alone outside, Ron shifted from foot to foot awkwardly before looking up at me.

"Hermione, look I know we haven't seen each other since... Yeah so I was wondering where we stand," Ron stuttered nervously.

I gulped before answering.

"Ron, I still love you, if that's what you're asking," I said, smiling weakly.

"Good, because I still love you," He laughed.

"Oh, Ron," I sighed before pulling him into a long hug, breathing him in. As I pulled away, Ron pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss. I felt as if I was on cloud nine, like Voldemort had never existed, and my parents weren't in Australia with no memory of me, as Ron's tongue merged with mine.

Someone behind us cleared their throat loudly, causing me to jump.

"Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"Easy there, Weasel, just came out to tell you that McGonnagall has started with her speech now that the newbies have been sorted, but since you're otherwise engaged I'll leave you to it," Malfoy sneered before walking back into the Great Hall.

"I guess that the war hasn't made him mellow much then," I said jokingly.

"What a self centred pug he is! I swear if I see him alone again, I'm going to send him back to his master," Ron growled angrily.

"Calm down, don't let him get to you. Anyways, he surrendered during the Battle, and helped our side. The Ministry pardoned him of all charges,"

"I don't care. _I'm_ Ron Weasley. _Harry Potters_ best friend. If I kill him I'm sure the Ministry won't mind," Ron said before walking back into the Great Hall.

I followed closely behind, sitting down on the other side of Harry, which caused Ginny to hiss under her breath. I was going to have to sort that problem out soon. Not now. Now is the time to listen ti what Professor McGonnagall has to say.

"Well students, we come back together as one after a very chaotic and tragic year behind us. We lost family members and dear friends, and we lost one of Hogwarts best Headmasters and some of our most esteemed Hogwarts Professors. Although I cannot force you to move on from the sad losses, I urge you to look forward. To see that if anything, this has taught us to be united, to forgive, and hold those close to us, closer. To become a family. Everything will be as usual. There will be the Quidditch matches. The team captains for each house are; Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff, Karl White for Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy for Slytherin, and of course, Harry Potter for Gryffindor,"

At the sound of the last name the whole of the hall erupted into cheers and cries of admiration. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen, even the very few Slytherins were clapping and smiling towards Harry. Obviously this was a delayed thanks to Harry for defeating Voldemort.

"Now, now, students. The first Quidditch match will be between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor on October 1st. The team captins have responsibility of assembling a team of seven. Aside from that, as you all know, everyone will be repeating their last year" All the students, apart from the _first_ first years groaned heavily. "It is the only way for us to ensure you get the best education Hogwarts can offer. Obviously, we have new teachers. I have taken the posotion of Headmaster, although I will never become anywhere near as successful as Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape, however I will try my best. We have a new potions master, Horace Slughorn. Leslie Lampshade as our Muggle Studies Professor, And lastly Aberforth Dumbledore as our new Charms master,"

I turned quickly to Harry and grabbed his hand to give him support. I could see the tears glistening in his eyes. He had only just lost his Dumbledore, that had protected him at all costs and now here was his brother. Who had also tried to protect him and the rest of the DA. And the mention of Snape is probably hurting him, as he felt guilty for hating the person who had protected him through all his life until he had died. Ginny stared daggers at me. I tried to ignore her.

"Now I hope that even though we cannot pretend everything is back to normal, that we can move forward and try and create a wizarding world that our late loved ones and many other heroes died for. Before I end, I'd like to announce that I have appointed two prefects from each house, that I think have proved themselves worthy of my trust however they aren't in fifth year, and our Head Boy and Girl. The Prefects for this year are; Hannah Abbott, Samuel Taylor from Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood, Cray Thomson, from Ravenclaw. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. And Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter from Gryffindor," McGonnagall paused to let the students react to this news. I saw Ginny and Harry hug, while Ron tried not to look to sullen. Pansy gave Blaise brief hug before smiling warmly around at the Slytherin first years obviously trying to assure them she's not the ice queen she used to be famous for.

"Now, lastly, our Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger, and our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. They will share a dorm near my office, so if anyone needs their help, they know where to find them. Our prefects and Head Boy and Girl can be trusted to do anything if it is for the good of our other students, I urge you all to trust any of them with anything, or myself of course. That is all, you my all enjoy the feast," McGonnagall finished up before taking a seat next to the new professor Dumbledore.

I was Head Girl.

Draco was Head boy.

When I thought life couldn't get worse.


	2. 2 Hermione: I Wish Sorry Was Enough

I have to share a dorm with _Malfoy_. For the rest of the year. Malfoy. The same guy whose father was a Death Eater. Who personally killed innocent people. Who, had I not been fast and smart enough, would've killed my parents. Malfoy, who watched as his aunt tortured me. Watched as she carved the word '_mudblood_' into my arm forever. Everyone knew about that. I'd already been given compensation for that. Money, public apologies, anything I could've hoped for. Kingsley made sure of it. No one knew about what happened next. No one but Draco. Not Draco. _Malfoy_.

* * *

_"Draco! Bring the Mudblood to my room," She snarled._

_"Why?" He questioned, while grabbing my arm roughly._

_"I'm not done with her. You're going to watch so I have a witness to present to the Dark Lord," She whispered animatedly._

_"Why me? Why not mother?" _

_"Your mother has never been interested in my doings, and I personally despise your father as I'm sure you know. I can barely tolerate you," _

_"In here?" Malfoy asked._

_Bellatrix eagerly nodded her head before kicking open the door, and pushing me inside. I was too weak to protest. My wand was in her breast pocket. I could've summoned it. I should've tried. But my arm was heavy and burning, my head felt as if it was being split in two. My throat was hoarse from the screaming I'd done earlier. _

_"Now, my pretty mudblood, time for the grand finale," Bellatrix purred dangerously._

_"What are you going to do to her?" Malfoy asked uninterested._

_"I'm going To carve something down her face. Wait, no, that's to flamboyant. Her back will do," Bellatrix nearly squealed in excitement._

_"Well get on with it. I haven't got all day," Malfoy said almost bored._

_I nearly screamed in sheer anger at Malfoy. But I couldn't. I just wanted to die. Maybe Harry could escape. Maybe he could defeat Voldemort without me. Maybe Bellatrix was going to give me a million galleons._

_"Let's flip you over shall we, muddy?" Bellatrix asked me tauntingly._

_Then it happened. She didn't even use her wand, so the magic wouldn't dull the pain. She used a muggle knife. Stating that, that was all I was good for. Muggle items. Then she wrote three words down my back. Three words that I'd never forget._

_Bellatrix was here._

* * *

"Herms? You there?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of my face. A nicer muggle way of getting ones attention instead of using a mild electrocution spell as a wizard would do.

"Herms?" Ginny demanded icily.

"Her nickname. Mines Hazza. We came up with them over the summer," Harry said to Ginny grinning broadly, obviously not realising the damage he was causing. I guess that's my fault. Over the summer, in order to help him forget, I treated him like a child and I guess he took it all to well in his stride and became a more innocent version of himself.

Ginny merely sniffed disapprovingly before turning to Seamus.

"This school is going down the drain I swear. Ever since Dumbledore snuffed, no ones thinking straight," Ron said unwisely. Honestly, the look on Harry's face has never made me want to slap Ron more than I did now.

"Maybe we can speak to McGonnagall. Get her to lift the rule where Head Boy and Girl have to share a dorm," Harry said ignoring Ron's comment.

"Yes! We _are_ the Golden Trio. I'm sure we'd make her see sense," Ron agreed.

"No. Didn't you hear what she said? We have to make things go back to normal, this 'Golden Trio' thing has to end. We have to just be normal people now,"

"Right! Like you guys will ever be normal," Ginny scoffs before storming out of the Hall.

Harry and Ron share a baffled glance before Harry gets up to follow her.

"No," Ron says. "I'll go. Other than George she was the most... Affected by what happened to Fred," Ron says, tears glistening in his own eyes.

"I'll go. You and Harry catch up. I'll do the same with Gin," I say, getting up to find Ginny.

Unsurprisingly Harry nor Ron object to this arrangement and hurry to discuss Quidditch team arrangements no less. I might actually try out for position of Chaser this year. That will be a surprise. Since my first year I have barely touched a broom, but last summer Harry convinced me to give it a try. Turns out I'm an alright Chaser, after Harry taught me all the rules and played a couple games with me I became quite good. However, I wouldn't say I'm an expert like Ron or Harry.

I was walking towards the Gryffindor common room looking for Ginny when I realised that I didn't have the password. Neither did Ginny. Nobody would. So she definitely wouldn't be there. As I was about to give up and go back to the Hall, I heard a few outraged whispers among the paintings.

_"Did you hear her?" One voice whispered furiously._

_"What red hair she has much to bright if you ask me," Another sniffed._

_"What colourful language might I add. Hissing all sorts to herself," _

_"Apparently she's waiting outside Headmistresses office demanding to switch houses," _

Yep. Definitely Ginny.

I all but ran towards the headmistresses office. Then I see her. She's sobbing violently. Snot pouring from her nose, and her hair pulled into an unattractive pony tail. She's talking to herself, with her back to me so she doesn't notice me at first.

"Fred. I need you. I want to prank Harry. And Hermione. I thought he loved me Fred. I need your love potion right about now. You were always the families best at Potions eh?" Ginny said, laughing weakly at the end. "George misses you. We all do. I wish you were here. You were the only one who made me laugh, apart from-" Ginny has seen me. Anyone can tell she's seething.

"Ginny-" I began

"What the fuck are you doing here? Following me? Come to rub it in my face that he's yours?" She screams.

"Calm down, Gin. I saw that you were upset. You're my best friend, I wanted to see you're okay,"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Did you hear?" She demands, coming straight up in my face.

I want to lie and say I heard nothing but I can't.

"Yes,"

"Perfect," She mutters.

"I won't tell anyone. People grieve differently," I say comfortingly. Thinking she'd brush me off or scream in my face, I'm surprised when she hugs me tightly.

"I miss him so much 'Miney. And then I see George and-"

"You think it's Fred but it isn't," I finish for her sadly.

"Yeah. Sometimes I pretend he can hear me. I know he can't, but it makes it a bit better," She says

"Yeah. Ginny, of course he can hear you, listen, talk to Harry about it and he'll tell you about how our loved ones are always with us," I say softly.

"I thought we were in love, Miney, but he likes you," Ginny says deflated.

"No! Trust me Gin, all Harry has spoken about all summer is you. 'I wonder if Ginny would like this? I wonder what Ginny's doing? Oh look, that looks like Ginny's hair!'" I say imitating Harry.

"Really? You're not just trying to calm me down? Because I swear if you are I will-"

"Gin! Geesh, I'm not lying. I'm his best friend so I can't reveal all his secrets, but I know he still likes you. You know he didn't want to end things, it was just because he-"

"Cares about me and didn't want me to get hurt, yes yes I know," She interrupts me Impatiently.

"Not changed much, have you?" I say laughing.

"Nope, still the fiery red headed goddess,"

"I love you Gin," I say pulling her into another hug.

"Love you too, you know you're basically my sister. Once Ron finally finds the balls to propose you legally will be!"

"Yeah," I say squeezing her tighter.

I don't let on that the idea of marrying Ron scares me.

"Anyways, I am a prefect and I guess it's my job to go find those little squirts and make sure they don't get lost," Ginny says.

"Oh yeah! Can't believe she made you a prefect. Obviously she wanted a few of those kids seriously corrupted,"

"Yep. Good luck with the ferret!" Ginny calls over her shoulder before jogging of.

I walk down the hall from where I'm sat towards my new room. I'm glad I made up with Ginny. Sometimes you can forget that behind the fiery and bold exterior is a very vulnerable little girl. Maybe I should've gone to The Burrow when asked. Ginny might've wanted the company. Before I can continue this train of thought I'm faced with The painting guarding our entry hole which is a very pink woman.

"Why! Aren't you pretty? You must be the new head girl. Head boy's already been, the password is 'New Beginnings,'"

New beginnings? How ironic.

"Thanks," I say before stepping through.

He's sat there. On the chair by the fire. His platinum blonde hair brushed back, revealing his sparkling silver eyes. His arms are muscly and somewhat tanned. I can't believe I just said that. It was just an observation of course. He is a Quidditch player, so of course he'll be tanned and toned.

"Malfoy," I say in greeting.

"Hermione," He says, which throws me.

"Hello Draco,"

"We have to patrol at nine. For an hour. Then at half seven we meet with the prefects in the hall to have our weekly meetings with the professors," Malfoy - no - Draco informs me.

"Great. Thanks for telling me. Which one is my room?" I ask

"That one. Has all your stuff in there," He says gesturing to the room down the hallway.

"Thanks. Thank you," I say, hoping he understood the deeper meaning in my words.

"No problem,"

Then I drop my timetable, as I bend down to pick it up, my back burns. As it always does when I use it to freely or quickly. Instinctively I wince, remembering my present company, I try to hide it, but he hears. I'm sure he chokes slightly.

"I'm so sorry," He says rushing to help me. "I should've stopped her. You could've died," He continues.

"I know,"

"I'm really sorry Hermione," He says again.

"It's fine. Really. Let's just forget about it," I insist.

"Fine. Goodnight. Granger," He says, throwing me a quick smirk.

"Wow. One apology and we're back to Granger?" I say sarcastically.

"I'm not really one for guilt. Or first names. Plus, despite being a war heroine, I still find you infuriating," He says.

"I noticed. So what? Got the guilt of your chest now?" I ask, surprised that I'm actually angry.

"No. But I told you I'm sorry. Which I am. That's what counts right?" He retorts, though his voice breaks at the end.

"That's what they say," I reply.

"We can't be friends?" He asks me. At least I think he's asking me.

"I don't get you," I say, confused.

"No. Of course you don't. Whatever. Night Granger," He says, hurrying off towards his room.

Before he leaves, I hear him mutter something under his breath.

_"I wish sorry was enough," _

It is, I want to assure him. Sorry is enough. I've moved on, I want to be friends and sever all bad ties. But I don't. Instead I enter my new room, surprised at how big it is and sink into my bed, hoping to catch a few hours rest before I have to patrol later.

* * *

_**AN**_

_**I think I rushed way to much:/ I wanted to have Ginny stay angry at Hermione for like five more chapters, but I love Ginny's character and even though she's very brass and bold I don't want her being a cold bitch throughout the story. Also I wanted to show you that Draco has got a bit of decency in him and that he can be nice, but I don't want him and hermione to become besties, there has to be some hatred there for at least 8/10 more chappies eh? So yeah review please and let me know how to improve, will be doing next chapter from Draco's point of view so any ideas out them below!:D**_


	3. 3 Draco: I Can't Like Her

I _can't_ like her. Voldemort may be gone and father might be locked up in Azkaban until I'm thirty, but it's against everything I've been raised on to like Hermione. I mean Granger. Then again, what I was raised on was pretty fucked up, wasn't it? Plus I saw her snog Weasel before, they are what a person would call an ideal match. They both practically saved the world together along with The Boy Wonder. She's always at his house on the holidays. They belong together. Which is fine, I don't really care. I have Pansy, I guess. And the meaningless make out sessions that come with Pansy. Yet lately, they've started to mean less and less until it is an actual strain to spend more than a second in her company. I can tell she's tried to change and become nicer and less slytherin-ish, but it doesn't suit her, and I can't be doing with all the bubbles and sunshine. No. I would be civil with her. That's all. I would say good morning and good night, please and thank you, compliment her hair that looks very nice with the blonde highlights she's put in it. And tell her how nice those star earrings compliment her face. Maybe I'd tell her that her legs are nice too. No. That's a bit too far. Plus she probably doesn't want anything to do with me. Not after what Bellatrix did. I did help her in the end I suppose, but honestly Draco, you knew there was a lot more you could've done. And you chose not to. You watched as she screamed and cried, wishing for death. I can hear her now, getting ready for our patrol.

"Draco?" She called. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter," I say.

"Ok,"

I walk out into our common room and I almost faint. Hermione -Granger- isn't wearing her Gryffindor cloak. She's in muggle clothing. A blue top that seems pretty tight, and keeps riding up her very flat stomach. And pants that were also tight, but instead of reaching her ankles stopped mid calf, with cute blue pumps.

"Nice shoes, Granger," I comment.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Malfoy," She snaps back, obviously mistaking my comment for a sarcastic remark. I was actually complimenting her shoes, but I guess since it's me, that's an easy mistake to make.

"What?"

"It's some sort of charm I put on my stuff for a day out with Harry, it's not worn of yet," She explains grumpily.

"Obviously," I say.

"Do you think I'll get in trouble?" She asks me, her wide chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.

"Trouble?" I repeat, barely able to speak.

"Whatever. If anyone asks I'll just explain what happened, come on let's go," She says, shaking her head at me before stepping out the portrait hole.

"Oh Draco! You've got something on your tie, here let me get it," She exclaims, reaching over to brush an imaginary speck of dust from my tie. I'm completely speechless, and can barely stutter out my thanks, I mean to to grab her hand and help her out the portrait hole but she mistakes it for my brushing her hand away in disgust.

"Oh," Her face is downcast. I almost kick myself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Sorry," She stammers before leaping out the room and down the hall.

Sorry. That word. I _hate_ it. What meaning has it got? I tried to fool myself for a moment that it actually meant something, and used it to try and make up for what happened with Bellatrix and Hermione and for a mere moment I thought maybe it did make up for what happened. That it did change things and we coukd be friends. But now after seeing hermione basically run away from me, I see that the word sorry has _no meaning at all_. it makes no difference _whatsoever_. Oh well, I tell myself. I can't like her anyway.

I can't like her.

* * *

AN

Yeahh I know I said I'd wait for your reviews to write this chapter and even though I like reallyyy want you to review, I couldn't wait to write this chapter! Its superrr short, but please keep reading! Ive actually got a plot now for hermione and draco! So please keep reading and bear with me, anyways chappies proper short but its because I thought it would be cool to end it there, and yeah! Anyways im like 12 so i have tons of free time, so expect like 3 chapters a day, for this week at least, because im on school break! After that maybe 3/4 chapters a week? Anyways I don't want to write to myself so let meknow you're there reading with me! Review, follow favourite, whatever you want? And let me know you're ideas for getting neville and pansy together? tons of love mwahh xxx


	4. 4 Draco: Potter Is Important To Her

She didn't walk next to me. She kept a reasonable amount of space between us. When I asked her if she wanted to use my wand since she'd left hers, she laughed and said she wasn't falling for it. Falling for what, exactly? Am I honestly that bad a person, that no one would believe I was actually trying to help? To be nice? They would brush me away and put their guard up? I told mother I'd try to be be nice. I told her I'd apologise to Hermione. I told her I'd say sorry to everyone our family have hurt. I told her I'd make friends with Blaise again, and try not to fool around with Pansy's feelings anymore. I told her I'd be respectable to Boy Wonder. I told her I'd _move on._ I wanted to move on. Put the past behind me. All those muggle romance novels mother quoted had said to put the past behind you and move on with your life. I thought when the ministry pardoned me of all charges, everyone at Hogwarts would what? Welcome me back with open arms? No. But I thought they might forget what I've done before and be my - friend? But no. Even after I'd had the courtesy to start all that cheering in the hall for Potter, no one noticed. They all thought it was one of his first year fans. Everyone still either shied away from me or treated me with as if I wasn't there. No one said hello, or welcome back. No one even cared enough to insulted me. That hurt. That people actually wanted nothing to do with me. Look at how Granger doesn't even want to look at you. Maybe it's for her own good. She can't afford to get tangled up with me. I'm no good, I'll be lucky if the Ministry give me a job as a cleaner once I'm out of here. The sky's her limit. She'll go far. I'll only hold her back. Since when did I even care? Maybe father was right. Maybe Aunt Bella was right. I'm being _soft_. I'm getting to _involved_. What was it Aunt Bella had told me at my last visit?

_"Don't care, Draco, if you care, then you can get hurt," _

Yes. Aunt Bella is right. I can't care. She's just a muddy little mudblood, and even if I did become her friend, no one would accept it. Her _heroic_ friends would hound her about it until she gave in and just cut all ties with me. And I'd prefer it she just hated me for the rest of the time we'd be forced to live together, than to be her friend and then lose her. If that makes any sense. It's not like I care anyways. I hate her. Filthy mudblood.

"Why aren't you talking?" Her voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why aren't you saying how filthy muggle clothing is? Or how infuriating I am?" She asked, uneasily.

"Should I be?" My question catches her of guard.

"You hate me, remember? I _infuriate_ you," She tells me.

For a moment I kid myself that maybe she actually minds that I dislike her. Maybe she wants me to _not_ dislike her. Then I remind myself this is the Wizarding Worlds War Heroine we're talking about. Granger doesn't give a shit about me. She hates me. She's probably just bored and wants something to complain to Potter and Weasley about Later.

"Exactly. So why would I waste my breath on you?" I ask her, sighing as if it's a major effort to engage in conversation with her.

"Wow," She says, with real disappointment in her voice.

"What?" I demand, defensively.

"For a moment there, I thought your apology was sincere. I thought maybe you had changed. But you haven't. You're still evil. I bet you only switched sides when you realised your side was going to lose? Not even brave enough to stay loyal till the end?" I can see her eyes narrowing. Her lips pursed in pure disgust. I caused that, I think, I'm the reason she's angry and disgusted.

"I never made out I was some fucking saint," I say harshly.

"Like you could," She scoffed.

I decide to ignore her.

"Why did you come back?" She asks me. "Nobody likes you. Or wants you here,"

I pause before replying. Because I honestly don't know why I came back. To please my mother?

"To complete my NEWTs. Obviously. You think I want to be here, with the likes of you?" I reply obnoxiously.

"Please. You know that even if you get O's on every exam, nobody will want the likes of you working for them. Except maybe Borgin and Burkes, if you're lucky," She spits back at me.

Hermione's words cut through me like ice. She's voicing all of the things I've worried about since father forced me to take the Dark Mark. That no one would look past my last name, and that everything my parents had gone through to ensure I had good future, would be thrown down the drain. I thought Granger was supposed to be the nice one. Or at least pretend to be. She said we could get past what happened. Why do you even try, Draco? They'll always hate me. _Always_.

"Whatever, _muddy_," I hiss back at her, knowing that I've ruined all chances of us becoming friends.

She gasps in shock. When I sneak a glance at her I see tears dropping from her eyes. I almost hug her. _Almost_.

"You're just like her. Like your aunt. Like your dad. Evil. Mad. Haven't you noticed that your _precious_ leader has gone? Harry killed him. Harry the _half-blood_. The seventeen year old, killed your _esteemed_ leader! How does it feel?" Hermione says taunting me, but I detect the well hidden pain in her voice.

"He was never my leader," I say simply.

"We all know you joined up," She replies.

"Piss off, muddy," I say.

And she does. After about ten minutes, I'm afraid she's gotten lost, and she doesn't have her wand either. I search for her, even asking various portraits if they know where she's gone. Then I hear her voice. It's echoing. Echoing her screams. I break into a run.

"Harry! No!" She screams in delight. In fucking _delight_.

He's tickling her. That's why she was screaming. If I had been a second slower, she would've seen me. Would've known I came running back for her. They're sat together laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," Potter says.

"Good! You know I'm ticklish," Hermione says, punching him lightly.

"Guess what Herms?" He says excitedly.

Herms? I'd never heard that one.

"What?" She asks, fiddling with his wand.

"Me and Ginny get to do patrolling together! Every night for an hour!" Pothead exclaims.

"Yeah, I know Harry. You're both prefects. That's what happens," Hermione says, smiling.

"She couldn't do it tonight though. Seamus says she's still a bit upset, so I said I'd do it by myself,"

"Yeah. Well I'm here, so we can do it together," Hermione says, hugging him playfully.

It stings when he hugs her back, but seriously.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly. Kind of like the voice she used earlier when she was brushing of my tie.

"I miss him," He replies.

"Who?" She asks.

That's when I realise. The fact that Hermione has to to ask who Potter misses, tells me that the kid has lost a lot of people. His parents, that Sirius guy that everyone thought was a death eater but clearly wasn't. In fact wasn't he my third cousin or something? Potter had lost all those aurors that had protected him, the old DADA professor, who I'd watched die along with his wife. Who I was also related to. Then the poor guy had lost Dumbledore. That's a lot of people to lose in the space of what, five years? Who had I lost? My dad and aunt had been sent to Azkaban. So no one really. Yet, Potter still managed to defeat the person I thought was indestructible. I'm really stupid, aren't I? Maybe if I hadn't been such a pompous brat, that could be me Hermione was hugging. Or me and the Boy Wonder could be friends. He seems like an alright guy.

"Sirius," So he misses the fake death eater.

"Harry, I don't know what to say," Hermione says Sadly.

"He was like my dad, you know? I thought he might actually stay. Maybe if I could defeat Voldemort, the Ministry would clear him. But he died. Because of me,"

"Harry it wasn't your fault," She says comfortingly. "It was hers. She was his cousin and she killed him, and she made Kreacher tell her everything," Hermione insists. It takes me a few minutes to realise that she was referring to my aunt.

"I'm just arrogant, Herms. I thought I could save the day,"

"You did though!No one heard the prophecy which was the whole point. I'm sure Luna and Neville were happy to go along as well," Hermione says seriously, gripping his shoulders as if to make sure he listens.

"Everyone wants a piece of The Chosen One I guess," Potter says smiling weakly.

"See!" Hermione says triumphantly. "Oh Harry! Don't cry!" She cries, when the tears begin falling from his eyes.

Then she does it. She leans over and kisses him right on the lips. For a moment I think Harry will push her away - I hope - but he doesn't. Instead he takes her face in his hands and deepens the kiss. They sit there kissing for about two minutes before I have to leave. Before I kill the both of them. So stupid, I scold myself. Why did you allow yourself to care? To believe in the faint hope your mother gave you? They all hate you, you're the bad guy. I say it to myself so many times, so that it's the only thing I can think about. I storm angrily into my dorm room, and rush for my case. Once I find the floo powder I throw it into the fire. I utter the three words I thought I'd never utter willingly.

"Azkaban Prison, Bellatrix Lestrange's Cell,"


	5. 5 Draco: Teach Yourself To Hate

AN

I couldn't kill Bellatrix off. I know this story is supposed to be compatible with DH, but I love this character too much and even though she's a bit OOC I couldn't let her die:) sorry x

* * *

I'm to angry to even notice that I've arrived in the depressing prison my aunt and father now have to call home. They don't use dementors anymore, but you can still feel the sense of sadness, loss and grief in the air. At first my aunt doesn't realise I'm there, she's just muttering to herself in the corner.

"He was bad, Bella. He never cared, Bella. Andromeda cared. Narcissa cared. Maybe Sirius might've cared too-" I stop her there.

"Aunt Bella," I say tightly.

"Draco," She cries happily, before giving me a tight hug.

Unlike father, Aunt Bella seemed almost _happy_, in prison. She seemed to have _gained_, sanity rather than loose it. Of course she had now completely renowned The Dark Lord, she said all she cared about now was the small amount of family she had left. Yet sometimes, she would look at you in a way that makes you wonder if she's secretly plotting to kill you. Or she'd say something that only Voldemort's most faithful servant was capable of saying.

"Why are you here? I was not informed that it was a visiting day," Aunt Bella says, raising her eyebrow in a knowing way.

"It isn't," I confirm. "But you told me in the letter that they've given you a fireplace, so I thought maybe I could floo here," I explain.

"You shouldn't be able too. I shouldn't be able to escape. Not like I could," Aunt Bella says ruefully, nodding towards the three 24 hours guards she had.

"Well I did,"

"So? You're upset?" Aunt Bella asks me.

"No - I - I - just missed you," I finished lamely.

"I was once the Dark Lords most trusted servant, you know?" She says suddenly.

"Yes, Aunt Bella, I know," I say slowly.

"So I cannot be easily lied to. Tell me why you flooed here at half ten in the night. Nothing to do with that mudblood - sorry - muggle that you've taken a liking to, is it?" She asks,smiling coyly at me.

"Yes. I saw here kissing Potter," I reply tightly.

"I did tell you, Draco, that you mustn't get attached. When you get attached, you get hurt," Aunt Bella says wisely.

"I'm not attached," I argue. "But she has a boyfriend. Weasel. And I tried to be nice - I - I - I _apologised_, for fucks sake!" I explode.

"Language, nephew. Don't want the guards thinking I'm swearing to myself. This mud- muggle, it's Hermione, yes? The one I -" Aunt Bella hesitates.

"Tortured. Yes," I finish.

"Yes. I don't think she will ever fully become your friend. For to be friends with someone, there must be trust, and how could she ever trust you after all that's happened?"

"I thought maybe if I said sorry, and was nice to her she could return the feelings," I say lamely.

"She won't. I know all about this, trust me. It is probably best if you cut all ties with her, and try to move on," Aunt Bella tells me sadly.

"I was moving on! That's why - " I begin heatedly.

"You misunderstand me Draco. I mean move on, without the Mudblood," Aunt Bella says sharply.

"You said mudblood," I point out, ignoring the rest of what she said.

"Old habits die hard. Which is why I know if you put your heart in it, you can hate this girl again,"

"That's a muggle saying," I note.

"I picked it up from your mother," Aunt Bella shrugs.

"Yes. She's taken a liking to muggles now, probably to ease a guilty conscience,"

"Maybe. Are you listening to me Draco?This will only end badly. I urge you to forget this girl," Aunt Bella insists, even gripping my shoulders, the same way Granger had gripped Potters.

"How?" I cry. "How can I just, _forget, _her?" I demand.

"Easy, Draco. It's easy. You teach yourself to hate," Aunt Bella concludes.

_Teach myself to hate._

Yes, I must hate Hermione Granger once again. And to do that, I have to remember all the things I used to hate about her, I reinforce them in my mind again. So that's what I do, as I floo back to my room, as I drift slowly to sleep, as wake up, as I wash, that's all I do. Remember all the things I despise and Hermione Jean Granger.

.She's smarter than me.

.She prefers reading over doing anything else.

.She self-righteous.

.She was best friends with Weasel and Potter.

.She makes me feel inadequate.

.Her hair isn't straight and tame like mine.

.She's a mudblood.

But the worrying thing is, none of these things make me hate her anymore. I don't care that she's smarter than me, or that she likes to read. Fuck, _I_ like to read sometimes, for the peace and quiet. I don't care that she's self-righteous, it's not like it's a dominant part of her personality. So what if she's best friends with Potter and Weasel? I was best friends with Crabbe and Goyle, wasn't I? And I know the only reason she makes me feel inadequate is because I care about what she thinks of me. And I like her crazy, curly hair, it frames her face perfectly. And - Yes, she's a mudblood. So what if she's a mudblood? She defeated Voldemort along with the half-blood, that's more than any pureblood can say.

But Aunt Bella was right however, and even though there's nothing left about Hermione Granger that I hate, I must try to find something. Because I have to hate her.

_I have to teach myself to hate._

* * *

AN

My chalters are getting way to short, anyways how was this one? I'm particularly proud of this one, because despite what she's done Bellatrix is one of my favourite characters and I'd like to think she might've changed in the end. Do you think I portrayed her alright? I didn't want her to become to nice, there has to be some Voldemort-ness left in her, because as she says, old habits die hard. Revieww, let me know about your ideas, how you think I should get all my pairing together, and lastly I've got homework for you reviewers, even though theres only two(hopefully I'll get more) please can you search up really good old quotes or sayings that might be useful for Draco? And ideas on how to get Neville and Pansy together?

Love ya(especially broodingloom for reviewing!)


	6. 6 Hermione: I Thought He'd Changed

_* 1 week later*_

"_Yes_, Ron, Draco's treating me _fine_ and keeping to his own room," I repeated again, irritably. This was the fourth time Ron had questioned me about Draco's doings when we were alone.

"_Draco_? Is that what we call him now?" Luna inquired, in her trademark dreamy voice.

"No! I have a few things I'd personally like to call him, but Luna, since you're a girl you refer to him as Malfoy," Ron answered darkly. So darkly in fact, that everyone we were sat with turned to look at him, even Ginny looked mildly surprised.

"Ron, just stop it? I call him Draco, because I want things to go back to the way it was," I say annoyed of repeating myself.

"Back the way it was? When have we ever called the ferret, Draco?Hermione stop being so naive, will you?" Ron answers harshly.

I decide to ignore Ron's remark and turn to the rest of the group. Harry is sat to my left, with Ginny on his other side, his arm casually placed against hers. However, Seamus has his hand in Ginny's lap, as they are both making daisy chains together, the muggle way. I'm sure I taught Harry all about them, but he still looks slightly baffled at what Seamus and Gin are making. Luna, unlike everyone else who is sat cross legged, is sat with her legs bent up behind her almost reaching her head. You'd think she's also making daisy chains, but she isn't, in fact I think she's counting the blades of grass in the area surrounding her. I like Luna's presence. She is probably the only person I know, who is exactly the same person they were before the war. Maybe because she hasn't lost anyone. I just like that she's exactly the same, and it makes me feel safe.

"Hermione," Luna's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"Draco is staring at you," She informs me as if this is the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Everyone but Luna and I demand.

"Look," Says Luna pointing to Draco, who is in fact staring at me.

Seamus doesn't look to interested, but since Ginny has turned away from making daisy chains and is now staring at Draco, he has to look up as well. Harry is looking at me, confused, while Ron is silently seething.

"What does he want?" Ron demands angrily.

"Hermione, obviously," Luna tells him, without even looking up.

I blush at this statement, that, due to the way Luna has worded it sounds very inappropriate.

"What?" Ron asks Luna, but is glaring at me.

"Nothing!" I answer him hastily. "Probably come to tell me that I left the bathroom messy," I add trying to sooth him.

"You share a bathroom?" Ginny asks me suddenly.

"Erm, yeah," I say, getting to my feet.

I don't hear what Ginny says after that, because I'm jogging towards Draco. He's smiling smugly, not making a move towards me, stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hi," I breath when I finally reach him.

"Why are you standing like that?" He asks me skeptically.

"Pins and needles," I reply, not expecting him to know such a muggle term.

"Oh right, have you been sat down long?" He asks me.

"Er - yes. Did you want something?" I ask, slightly shocked.

"No. I just enjoy standing out here in mid september staring at you and your fiends," He tells me sarcasm in every word.

"You know, this whole sarcastic thing you do isn't in the slightest, cute or endearing," I inform him.

"Shut up, please. I came to tell you that Slughorn wants us to '_oversee_' his potions club that he's running every week,"

"There's a potions club?" I ask excitedly.

"Calm down. It's only for first years. Anyways, it's not like it'll be fun. We'll just be stuck in a room for an hour with annoying midgets and Slughorn," Draco says scathingly.

"Whatever. Thanks for telling me, I suppose,"

"It starts at 7pm,"

"Okay," I say turning to leave.

"Oh and by the way, muddy, the bathroom absolutely _stinks_ of you. Fix it before I get back," He says as I'm walking away.

I blink back the tears, unable to think of a reply to that. I don't know why this insult bothers me so much, because lately that's the only way he communicates with me. I'd thought maybe after he apologised we could be friends, or at least get past the childish hatred we had, even when he'd brushed my hand away in obvious disgust on that first night, I'd thought '_hey, it might just be a reflex?_'. But it was evident the next morning that it wasn't. He refused to even look at me, and when I tried to bring up what happened the night before, he brushed me off and told me I should try stronger potions for the muddy scent coming of me. It stung every time he used that nickname towards me. The nickname his aunt had given me, while she pierced my skin with that old, rusty knife. But it made me feel slightly better to know he wasn't really trying to insult my parentage, because he was perfectly nice to all the other muggle-borns. Except me. I was the problem. I'm the reason he hates me so much. I always knew I was a tad bit bossy and a know-it-all, but all my friends overlooked that. At least, I thought they did, maybe they just felt sorry for me? No, Draco just hates me because I annoy him. I _infuriate_ him. And I'd thought he'd changed.

"What did he want, Hermione?" Ron asks me impatiently as I sit back down.

"He was just telling me that we have to help Slughorn with a potions club he's running," I say indifferently.

"Why just you two? Can't prefects help? Or any other seventh year?" Ron asks me again.

"I don't know, Ron. It's just a club for first years anyways," I answer Tiredly.

"Well don't do anything stupid, watch out for him. I don't trust him at all," Ron warns me, maybe thinking it sounded sweet, but it didn't. It made me sound weak and made Draco sound like some sort of monster.

"He's not going to hurt me Ron," I say, even though I'm know this is a lie.

"What makes you so sure? He's hurt you before hasn't he?" Ron says annoyed now.

"Ron, calm down. We're all adults here, Herms will be fine," Harry says firmly.

I've noticed that Harry has been acting like this of late, always subduing the arguments between Ron and someone else, trying to make everyone feel comfortable, even Seamus, who he has admitted to me he doesn't particularly like, he tries to help everyone with their Defence Against The Dark Arts, of which he usually gives demonstrations, at our new Professor Simons request. It seems the childlike Harry I'd spent the summer with has disappeared. I suppose all the bad memories associated with Hogwarts had something to do with it. I'd ask him, but ever since the kiss, things are slightly strained between us. Oh, _the kiss_. I don't know what had come over me. I just couldn't sit there and watch him cry and do nothing about it. So I did the first thing that came to mind, and I kissed him. It had surprised me when he kissed back, but we soon pulled away and both stuttered awkward apologies.

"Hey Harry, what have we got next?" Seamus says.

"I don't know what you have, I might've chosen different NEWTs subjects to you," Harry replies tightly.

"No. I chose the same as you. Ginny told me to, plus you want to be an Auror right? So do I," Seamus answers, while Ginny blushes slightly.

"Well - I er have Potions," Harry grumbles.

"Right, well later Ginny, let's get going Harry," Seamus say, pulling Harry up by the arm before Harry can respond in any way.

"Come on, Hermione, we have the same classes don't we? I believe it's muggle studies, right?" Luna asks me suddenly.

"Er - yeah. Let's go," I say getting up to leave.

"You have muggle studies? How will that help you get become an Auror?" Ginny asks me disdainfully.

"Hermione doesn't want to be an Auror, she wants to work in The Magical Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry," Luna informs her somewhat sharply.

"Still? How will Muggle Studies help?" Ginny says again, however her voice is defensive.

"What do you mean, Luna? Hermione _has_ to be an Auror! It's what everyone's expecting her to do," Ron interrupts.

"Yeah!" Ginny says agreeing with her brother.

"I just don't fancy the idea of tracking down dark wizards anymore. I did enough of it last year," I say simply.

"What? That's stupid. You'll change your mind soon enough, anyway," Ron says, completely disregarding what I've said. As per usual.

"Come Hermione. Let's go," Luna says, tugging at my arm.

I follow her, happy to get away from Gin and Ron. I forget that Ron is actually my boyfriend. He is so obsessive and controlling and _angry_. I try to kid myself it's because he cares, but deep down I know everything he does is either because he wants to or because someone told him not to. He tells me who I'm allowed to talk to and who I'm not, what books to read, where to go in free periods or lunch breaks. For the first day I thought it was kind of endearing and sweet but a week later, it's annoying and tiring. He's just so full of hate and anger, and so tactless. It's like he's stuck in the past and not willing to move on, wanting to stay stuck in last year. As if it was _fun_.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Luna asks me tenderly, once we're inside Hogwarts.

"Perfect," I reply, smiling.

"You're not. But that's fine, Ron can be quite annoying," She says patting my shoulder, which causes me to laugh.

"I suppose. Luna, do you agree with them? Should I just be an Auror? I mean, everyone is expecting me to," I say glumly.

"No. Be whoever you want to be. You've already tried being an Auror anyway, and you don't like it. So try something else now, be part of the Law Enforcement. You might like it, you might not, but that's what life's about. Making mistakes, and learning from them,"

I blink a few times, trying to comprehend what Luna's saying before I answer.

"You're right. It was satisfying, I guess, hunting down the Horcruxes, but it's not what I want to do,"

"Exactly. Ignore Ron and Ginny, they're just very impulsive." Luna says seriously.

"Oh and Hermione remember you said you'll help me with the whole Electricity concept later," Luna adds lightly before entering the Muggle Studies classroom.

I'm about to step in and take my seat next to her, and hand her my notes about electricity, when the sight of Draco stops me. He notices my staring.

"You're pretty sad, aren't you? Learning about Muggle's when you already are one? If I were you I'd try to cut all ties with them, but I guess no one will forget just how muddy your blood is. No matter how hard you try," He whispers as he walks by.

I stand there in shock for maybe five minutes before I finally step in the classroom.

I thought he could change.

* * *

AN

Let me know what you think of this chapterr:) x


	7. Sorry Not A Chapter But Please Read x

Hi. I've read the latest reviews, and I'm really grateful for them, really! Even if some were bad! I like knowing about ways to improve my writing, and how tolet you guys enjoy my writing more. Now I cant remember any of your names besides Covered In Bruises, who's review was a bit mean:( I have read the books. At least 10 times over, it's just that was the whole point of me writing this fanfic. To change it in a way that me, a fan, would like it pan out, into a fiction, if that makes any sense. I also read a review about the blue pumps thing and how Draco wouldn't have noticed that, you my reviewer who said that is _sooo_ right! I can't believe I made that mistake! So I'll change it to 'something blue on her feet'? Also, someone said something about the whole head boy/head girl thing being a cliche, which is a very reasonable point of view, I myself sometimes think that it is cliche when reading other writers stories, however, I can't change that now, as it just sorta fits in with my story, and yes having them share a dorm is actually pretty silly and I quote 'ludicrous', but I have to use it for something in my story to for the plot to work out, anyways yeah, so a few bad reviews, but thanks! Because they were really long and gave me a lot of insight on how I can improve my writing, and reminded me not to let the characters get to OOC, so even if it's something bad, just leave me a review, I don't mind! Also, to the reviewer who said something about Cho being a year ahead, I'm sorry I never noticed, I always assumed she was in Harry's year, anyways I changed that to Luna, which seemed a lot more appropriate right? And, yes you are right, why would McGonnagall choose Draco, of all people to be prefect, let alone head boy, but the thing is, she wants everyone to heal, and in my story it'll be revealed that she received many letters of Narcissa Malfoy stating about how worried she was about Draco, and hoping things could change ect, ect. Plus in my story Malfoy did come over to their side and helped them beat the Death Eaters, right? But I suppose it is a bit... Unrealistic, so I'll add something else in somewhere in my story, that makes her choice to choose Draco less OOC. Erm and, I'm really sorry some of you didn't enjoy the story, I hope that can change! Also I'll be changing my summary, so it doesn't say it's DH compatible, because it isn't really, is it? Since I'm going to completely disregard the epilogue. Anyways thanks for the reviews again! I will take it all into consideration, so please keep reviewing, and I think I'll be reading the books again too, Covered In Bruises:/


	8. 8 Hermione: I'm Sorry

_*After the Muggle Studies Class*_

"Hey, Luna, what was that note about that you got in class?" I inquire.

"It says we have to go to The Great Hall now, for a meeting with the other prefects," Luna replies, while packing up her things.

"I hope I get to do patrol with Blaise again," Luna says lightly.

"W-What?" I sputter.

"I said I hope I get to do patrol with Blaise again, have you got something in your ears, Hermione?" Luna asks concerned, flapping her hands wildly about my ears.

"No, no. It's just I thought you said you did patrol last night with Blaise," I said, already disregarding the thought, thinking this must be Luna being Luna.

"I did," Luna said frowning at me.

"What? You were supposed to be doing it with Cray?"

"But Cray saw Harry alone so he went to do it with him. Something about 'being with a guy' so I left them to it," Luna explains.

I blush slightly.

"And what? You just _ran_ into Blaise Zabini?" I say unbelieving.

"Yes. And we talked and he touched my hair. He says his mother buys muggle hair and puts in hers to make it as long as mine," Luna says proudly, narrowing her eyes slightly at me.

I realise I may have insulted her with my tone.

"Yes, yes, I know they're called extensions," I say.

"Ex-ten-shons. I'll remember that. Though I wonder why she doesn't just use a spell for it," Luna says dreamily.

"Spells like that are easy to wear off." I inform her.

"Well there he is. I'm going to go and say hi," Luna says promptly, as we reach The Great Hall.

"Luna! You don't want to seem _to_ eager, he might reject you in front of Pansy," I warn her.

"He won't. What's wrong with being eager? I don't do that whole hard to get thing," Luna tells me over her shoulder, as she bounces of towards Blaise.

I'm surprised when I see him hug her tightly, smiling broadly, and equally surprised, if not more,when Pansy merely smiles at the couple, but makes no remark. I take a seat on one of the ten chairs laid out. Just as I'm going to sit there, Pansy stops me.

"No! Don't sit there, it's for Draco!" She says, flapping me away with her hands.

"No. It's a chair. There's nine more, Pansy," I tell her, attempting to sit down again.

"But Draco _has_ to sit in the middle because he's the _head boy_! And I have to sit next to him because I'm his _girlfriend_, so move, Hermione," Pansy tells me, planting herself firmly on the seat meant for Draco.

I don't know why, but at the mentioning that she's his girlfriend, I get angry, despite the fact that this is probably the first time ever, that she's used my first name.

"I'm head girl so isn't supposed to be me sat there?" I ask her, smiling sweetly.

"But you're not his girlfriend. Go sit with Potter," she says dismissively, though her knuckles are clenched tightly.

"I don't care about Draco or if you're-" I begin heatedly.

"Don't care about me, Granger? I'm so upset. I think I might go jump of the Astronomy Tower in my grief," Draco says sarcastically, clutching his chest.

Pansy snickers noisily, and has opened her mouth to add something on to her boyfriends lousy insult but she's beaten to it. And sadly not by me.

"What did you just say?" Someone growls.

"Huh? Oh hi there Potter," Draco nods gruffly.

"What did you just say about the Astronomy Tower?" Harry asks again, the anger evident in every word.

"That I might jump of it. What about it, Scarface?" Draco asks, swaggering over to Harry.

Harry harshly pushes him away. "Dumbledore died from falling of that Astronomy Tower. I was there. I watched as you prepared to kill him, remember?" Harry spits.

Everyone in the room is deadly silent, even now when Ginny enters, she stays quiet in the obvious tension in the room.

"Harry, you know I didn't want to kill him, and I didn't! Snape did!" Draco exclaims.

"Snape did it on Dumbledores orders. Whose orders were you going to do it on again?" Harry retorts, arching an eyebrow.

"Listen I said-" Draco begins.

"You know. Maybe Ron is right. Why the fuck are you Head Boy when all you really are is a Death Eater. A lousy one at that," Harry says.

"Harry!" I scold. "That's too far!"

"Oh shut up Hermione! Have you forgotten every evil thing he's done? He almost got Katie killed two years ago! Tormented you! Tried to have Dumbledore murdered!" Harry yells at me.

"Harry I know, but things have changed-" I object.

"Watched as his aunt tortured you Hermione! As she wrote 'mudblood' on your arm!And did nothing about it!" Harry continues shouting over me.

Tears are falling from my face as I stare at Harry in disbelief. I can feel every pair of the prefects eyes on me,I get up to leave the room. I'm embarrassed, ashamed, angry and upset at Ginny and Luna for not coming to my defence.

"Tell McGonagall that I don't feel well," I say to Luna as I pass her.

Nobody stops me as I continue to walk out the Hall, not even Ginny who I had once counted as my sister. Just like Ron, I fear Ginny is still consumed with hatred and anger. Which is understandable. Completely understandable. But I thought she might diminish any problems with me and Harry at that moment and run after me, comfort me, as I would've done for her if our roles had been reversed.

I'm halfway to my dorm, desperately trying not to be seen, but not doing well, as I soon hear footsteps behind me. Everyone else is in class, so I assume it must be one of the prefects. Maybe Luna. For I know that no matter how kind Harry is, he isn't one to give up on a fight this easily.

"Granger! Wait," Someone gasps behind me.

"Draco?" I say in shock.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" He says.

"Not particularly," I reply, continuing to walk on leaving him.

He jogs up to me. "Really? After you just argued with Potter over me?"

"It wasn't over you," I mumble.

"Right. So. Why didn't you tell them?"

"Tell them what?" I ask

"About what I did," Draco says, as if I should know.

"What exactly did you do? Because anything I've seen you do, would not have helped you there,"

"I saved you, Granger," Draco says seriously, stopping and staring at me.

And I remember. I remember that he did save me.

* * *

_"I'm finished with her now, Draco," Bellatrix said as she threw away the knife._

_"But- But Aunt, she's bleeding," Draco says weakly._

_"Yes I know," Bellatrix says indifferently._

_"She's going to die Aunt Bella, she's so pale," Draco stammered._

_"So? I only need her body to present to The Dark Lord, plus, the Dark Lord will be even more pleased to see that I have killed of one of the boys friends," Bellatrix almost squealed in excitement._

_"Y-you can't leave her," Draco objects._

_"Maybe you're right. I'll let the dog downstairs have her. Hold on a second, let me fetch him," Bellatrix says nodding, before she apparates out of the room._

_Draco merely stares at me, slowly and painfully dying on the floor. I think he might just leave me and shrug this ordeal off, when the growling from downstairs distracts the both of us. If I could I'd be shivering in fear. _

_"Right, stop dying, mudblood, get up," Draco whispers harshly, while whipping out his wand._

_"What are you doing?" I muttered weakly._

_"Saving you. Potter deserves at least a chance at winning, and he doesn't have one without you," Draco tells me._

_"I-I sorry," I whispered._

_"I know. Listen, your side might win, but they need you Hermione. So for humanity, once I heal you, get lost," Draco whispers._

_Then he muttered a few spells, and the bleeding stopped._

_"Go," He urged, pushing me out the room._

_I stumbled out the room hurriedly, the walls spinning, as soon as I turned a corner, the dulcet tones of Bellatrix filled my ears. It was that, which urged me to begin running._

* * *

"I remember," I mutter.

"You never said _anything_ to _anyone_?" He demands.

"No," I mumble ashamed.

"Why? This could change everyones views of me! Stop them thinking I'm some no good Death Eater," Draco says angered.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I was ashamed," I say defensively.

"How do you think I feel everyday? This isn't just about you, Hermione!" Draco yells furiously.

"I'm sorry! Okay? But I'm not telling anyone!" I shout back.

"Don't say that! Sorry means nothing!"

"Yes it does! It means I didn't want to hurt you but I did and I can't change it now,"

"Oh whatever," He scoffs. "You can change it. You can tell everyone, starting with Potter. Tell them I turned decent way before the Battle,"

"Can't you just understand? This isn't just about you and what everyone thinks, it's about me! You know it still hurts when I bend over? Whenever I shower, I can feel it? It's not something I want everyone knowing, they already know about the other one!" I yell.

"Then get it healed, idiot!" Draco says in frustration.

"You already did!" I say.

"I just stopped the bleeding, Hermione. Why do you keep hiding it from everyone?"

"I'm scared, alright? It's my decision, and I'm not telling anyone!"

"Wow. Some fucking Gryffindor you are," Draco says, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," I call, even though I'm sure he didn't hear me, as he's already walking away.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

AN

Here's another chapter! What's your thoughts?x


	9. 9 Draco: Silence Comes At A Price

_"I'm sorry," Granger calls to me, as I walk away._

She hasn't told _anyone. She hasn't told a fucking soul. _I repeat this over and over in my head, as I storm towards our dorm. _Sorry_, is she? Funny how everyone's always sorry after they've made the mistake, but while they're in the act of making said mistake, the sorry's they'll have to say later don't come to mind.

"Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her," I mutter venomously.

"Language," My dorm's portrait gently scolds me.

"New Beginnings," I say harshly, forcing myself through the entry hole, I hear the portrait huff angrily, but don't take any notice.

When I enter my common room, I'm not quite sure what to do. I've read that Muggle's who are in my situation will destroy their belongings, or weep uncontrollably. I don't cry and I don't take to destroying my things. I'm not angry at myself, I'm angry at _her_. She's keeping this stupid, fucking secret, that could potentially save my career and respect, out of shame. Fucking, _shame_. What sort of Gryffindor does something like that? This is the same girl who helped bring around the defeat of Voldemort, and she's selfish enough and scared enough to keep this a secret. I'm so filled with rage, that I'm sure if I could stand the smell of her things, I'd storm into her room and completely destruct her possessions beyond any magical repair. But since I can't, I merely sit down in the large, brown, fluffy chair that so favours the one my father used to love and turn to the fire.

_ *An Hour Later*_

"No, I'm sorry I can't grant you access in this room without Head Boy or Girl's permission," A girlishly high voice trills.

"Please, I swear, I'm a prefect, I'm the Head Girls friend," Another female voice replies desperately.

Another female voice. Pansy has come to see me. Pansy's here. What the fuck does she want? Pansy is the last person I want to see, after she failed to do anything after Potter verbally abused me. I turn my chair towards the fire, so my back is facing the Entry Hole.

"Thank you," Pansy's voice says, though she sounds disturbingly calm for Pansy.

Light footsteps enter the room.

"Draco," She says.

"Pansy what do you want?" I demand.

"I don't know what Pansy wants," She states, her voice unusually light and dreamy.

"Wha-" I mutter as I swing towards her.

It's not Pansy. It's Lovegood. _Loony_ Lovegood.

"Oh, it's you Ravenclaw," I say uninterested, though my heart is beating hard.

"Yes, I'm from Ravenclaw," She tells me seriously.

"No shit Sherlock. Now please piss off,"

"No need to swear," She tells me in a fairly stern voice.

"Please leave Loony,"

"Why do you call me 'Loony'?" Loony asks me, her voice genuinely curious.

I falter for a few moments before answering. "Because, like your father, you're an incredible nutcase, and unbelievably weird," I say uneasily.

"My name is Luna. My father is not nutcase and we're not unbelievably weird, we're different. Just because we are not as narrow minded as the general population, doesn't make me 'Loony'," Luna tells me her voice faintly firm.

"Okay, _Luna_, now please can you fuck off?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice.

"I heard what Harry said to you. It was quite mean," She goes on, ignoring me.

"Yes well, you know me and Harry, always at each others neck," I say tiredly, willing her to leave.

"After you left Ron showed up. He, Harry and Ginny all had a right go about you, commenting in how it was ludicrous for you to be appointed as Head Boy. Ron suggested they go to McGonnagall about it, so I told them no," Luna explains unnecessarily.

"And I thought we were all friends," I reply sarcastically.

"So did I," Luna doesn't catch the sarcasm. "So I told them that was uncalled for and they should be glad that you're Head Boy,"

"Oh really? And why is that?" I say almost interested.

"Because Slytherins need a representative in this school more than anyone, especially now after the Battle. And you're perfect for it," Luna explains.

"Amen," I reply after a while.

"What happened with you and Hermione?" She asks me.

"Shit happened. Shit that has nothing to with you," I answer sharply.

"Well I suppose Hermione will tell me," Luna comments lightly. _Or maybe she will hide it out of embarrassment and shame, _I say in my head.

"Draco," Luna says.

I'm facing the fire, and at that moment it blazes until all I can smell is smoke and all I can see is the flickering orange.

"Don't call me that," I snap.

"But that's your name," Luna says, confused.

"That's what friends call me," I retort.

"Then be my friend?" She asks.

"Please," I scoff. "Just piss off Loony,"

"Blaise is my friend. So is Pansy. Or well, she pretends to be. Can't you _pretend_ to be my friend Draco?" Luna asks me, I can hear the smile in her voice, though I'm facing away from her.

"Blaise is a horny idiot. And I don't go for bony blondes, so why pretend?" I ask her, the corners of _my_ lips slightly upturned.

Luna is silent for a few moments, and I hope that she has left,that what I've said to her bruised her self confidence so much that she storms out in and angry rage and never speaks to me again.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I'm asking you to pretend to be my friend," She states.

I'm caught of guard by her boldness. Nobody ever catches me off guard, except sometimes Granger.

"If I say I will, will you then piss off?" I offer.

"Sure!" She exclaims. "Now that we are friends, will you do patrol with me later?"

"W-what?" I falter. "Do it with Cory or Crap or whatever from your house," I say regaining myself.

"Cray is doing it with Harry,"

"I thought you have to do it with your House Partner," I note.

"Well it's recommended, but you're not one for rules and recommendations, are you Draco?" Luna asks me coyly. I'm beginning to think that if I actually cared to, I might get on with this girl.

"Fine. Now get lost," I say.

Then I hear her light footsteps and I think that she finally has left and I can stew in peace but, once again, the blonde catches me of guard. Luna hugs me. Her long, soft hair is tickling my cheek, and her skinny, yet comforting hands wrap themselves around me. I don't hug her back, and I feel the need to push her away. But Luna reminds me if a frail animal, and kicking a frail animal is just too despicable for even me to attempt. As she pulls away she whispers one thing in my ear before skipping away;

"Thanks for being my friend,"

And then I'm alone again. Strangely I feel lonely.

After a while, the novelty of Blondie's visit wears off and the anger from earlier consumes me again. I see red. Red surrounding Granger's face. I'm angry. Furious, that she cares more about her _fucking reputation,_ than mine. Which sounds selfish, but her reputation is perfectly in tact. Everyone fucking _adores_ her, while everybody ignores and _hates_ me. Granger is going to let that happen. Stand by and watch them all despise me, knowing she could stop it. But still keeping quiet. Well. Let her keep quiet then. But silence comes at a price. And the familiar smirk returns to my face as I stroll leisurely towards the bathroom. Once I'm there, the smirk widens. I grab all of Grangers potions, making sure to get her class ones too and I slowly pour them down the drain. Every last drop of it. And smash the glass containers against the wall. Wonder if she's still sorry. I'm not. Aunt Bella was right. Teaching myself to hate was the best decision of my life. Sorry. Sorry. _Sorry_.

I'm sorry Granger, but silence comes at a price, I think to myself as I enter her bedroom.


	10. 10 Hermione: Malfoy Was Here

"Luna, why didn't you come after me?" I demanded as soon as I caught sight of the blonde, leaving the newly appointed Prefect Meeting Room.

"Draco came after you," She replied easily, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

I blushed somewhat before answering.

"I guess,"

"Why are you and Draco arguing?" Luna asks me, slightly too innocent.

"Herms and Malfoy are arguing?" Someone interrupts.

I turn towards the voice. It's Harry and stood next to him is a very stony faced Ginny. I glare at her. Unfortunately, I break away before she does.

"Yes they are," Luna answers, also glaring at Ginny which is a highly different expression as appose to the dreamy or happy ones she usually occupies.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ginny asks, smiling widely.

"Gin," Harry says, placing a hand in her shoulder. I flinch even though he's not touching me.

"I don't care! She ditched my brother for that fucking _Death Eater_!" Ginny screeches.

"No I didn't!" I argue immediately.

"Oh don't _lie_, you piece of-" Ginny begins, snarling.

"Ginny!" Harry yells.

"I didn't ditch Ron," I say.

"Do you take her side?" Ginny demands, turning to Harry.

I don't understand what she's asking at first.

"Ginevra that's not fair," Luna says disapprovingly.

"What did you just call me?" Ginny rounds on Luna, I finger the wand in my robe pocket uneasily, not exactly sure what's going on.

"Ginevra. That's your name right?" Luna asks her.

"Yes but-" Ginny begins, confused, though her voice is still peppered with rage.

"Your friends call you Ginny. Ironic," Luna finishes, cutting over her, chuckling slightly. I look at her strangely, not seeing the irony.

"Oh whatever _Loony_," Ginny says scathingly.

"Gin-" Harry begins.

"You choose her?" Ginny asks, hands on hips in an accurate imitation of her mother.

"She's one of my closest friends," Harry begins. _I was your best friend_, a few hours ago, I think.

"I was your girlfriend," Ginny states.

"You know I didn't-" Harry starts.

"Yes, I know. My brother is your _best_ friend. Three of them. Two of them," Ginny says slightly confused, her eyes not really concentrated on Harry anymore.

"I'm on your side, Ginny," Harry says finally after a long pause, drawing her closer to him with his arm around her waist.

They embrace for a while until they realise that Luna and I are still stood there.

"I suggest _you_ go apologise to Ron," Ginny says harshly, staring daggers at me.

I blanche under her ice hard glaze.

"She doesn't have anything to apologise for," Luna says, standing up to her full height.

"She should at least say sorry," Harry says, obviously thinking this is a _compromise_.

_"Don't say that! Sorry doesn't mean anything!" His voice rang in my ears._

"No _she_ shouldn't," I retort. "Ron should come apologise to _me_, in fact," I say on whim.

That's when Ginny leaps.

I'd never seen any wizard or witch fight the muggle way, except George, Fred and Draco back in fifth year. That's why I was utterly surprised when Ginny leaped at me, digging her nails into my back. I screamed loudly, in the worst pain imaginable. Oblivious to my cries, she then proceeded to biting my cheek, and punching my nose, one hand always painfully latched onto the skin of my back, leaving me unable to defend myself in any way. Not that I could've. Fighting was the only muggle aspect I was not completely adequate in.

"Ginny!" Harry bellowed, attempting to pull her off me.

I could see Luna frozen a few metres away from me. Either Harry or Ginny had cast the Full-Body-Bind spell over Luna. And they'd both claimed to be her friends. Harry wasn't getting anywhere near Ginny, as her feet were flying madly, and honestly I think he was scared, as Ginny had now begun kneeing me in the lower stomach. I felt I would black out in the pain. I hoped I would black out.

"Weasley!" Someone bellowed, and the miraculous moment came when Ginny was lifted of me.

I heard voices raised indignation and anger. Not one of the voices apologetic, however.

"You bunch of fucking Muggle's!" A low voice yelled in anger.

"Don't you dare-" Ginny, I think, began heatedly.

"Look at her! She's basically dying! And you're supposed to be a fucking prefect!" The low voice continued.

"Look, Malfoy, what gives you the right to talk to Ginny like that?" Harry demanded.

_Malfoy_.

"I'm head boy. And that's Head Girl over there, crumpled on the floor!" Malfoy bellowed.

Malfoy. Malfoy was here. It then registered in my mind that he knew about my back. So I mumbled two words, hoping for a reaction.

"Luna. Back,"

"Her back?" Malfoy growled. "You fucking touched her back?"

"It was a fight, Death Eater, that generally means no rules," Ginny spat back at him.

"Oh, fuck you all," I heard Malfoy mutter as he ran to me, delicately picking me up, holding me so I was sat upright in his arms, my back barely touching his stomach. That did nothing to ease the pain, however.

"Where are you taking her?" Harry asks worriedly.

"Like we care, Harry," Ginny says sharply. "Take her wherever you want," Ginny tells Malfoy, though her voice is suspiciously high.

And I black out.

_*Later That Day*_

Tentatively I lifted my head, it ached wildly. I tried to open my eyes but even that took a lot of effort. I tried to think back to what had happened that had left me in such a diminished state. I tried to sit up, that caused an unbearable amount of pain, I grunted.

"Granger? A worried voice calls out.

I grunt in response.

Then Malfoy comes rushing into our common room. He's wearing bright yellow Muggle washing up gloves, with a wand in his left hand. Oh. He's left handed, i note.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"What happened?" I whisper hoarsely.

Malfoy hesitates before answering, to stall I think, he sits in the large brown chair by the fire. I notice that the couch has been magically extended to fit me in it.

"Ginny attacked you," He says.

Then it comes flooding back. And I remember everything, but I still make him tell me.

"She bit you. And kicked you. And kneed you," Malfoy goes on, wincing slightly at the end, as if remembering how much pain I was in.

"My injuries?" I ask, dreading the answer.

Again, he hesitates before replying. "Two bruised ribs, a bruised kidney, your cheeks pretty banged up, had to do three muggle stitches because I didn't know the spell for that one. Oh, and your nose is broken,"

Ginny _really_ did all that to me, I think, and I remember how she had begged for me to go back to the Burrow with her at the end of The Battle, tears pouring down her face, clutching at her chest as if trying to hold herself together.

"Wait!" I say in sudden realisation. "What do you mean '_I didn't know the spell for that one_'?" I ask, my swollen lip stopping me from pronouncing my 's's properly.

"I healed it myself, Granger. Thought you might be a bit to _embarrassed_ to face Pomfrey," He explains, his voice growing hard towards the end.

I stop myself from uttering the apology hanging on the tip of my tongue, knowing it would only anger him.

"You saved me." I say softly.

"Again," He confirms, stroking my face carefully.

His light touch, makes my heart flutter slightly. Suddenly I'm very conscience that I'm sat here in a very tatty dress, all my battle scars in view, but Malfoy doesn't seem to care, he's staring intently at the stitches in my cheek.

"Luna!" I gasp.

"Oh, Blondie?" He asks, chuckling.

"What? Oh never mind, she's frozen!" I exclaim, my chest hurting at the sudden intake of breath.

"I unfroze her, obviously. She told me what happened. It's getting pretty old, this whole '_he's just a Death Eater thing_,'"

"I can't believe Ginny did that to us. I'm her _friend_," I mutter to myself.

"Well, that's friends for you," Malfoy tells me ruefully.

"Friends mean something," I tell him sternly. "Without friends, I probably wouldn't be here right now," I tell him seriously.

Malfoy's silent for a while. I hope he understood what I was trying to say.

"I'm your friend?" He whispers.

"Of course. Didn't I just get beat up because of it?" I say, attempting to laugh, but my swollen lip and bruised ribs preventing me.

"Your back," He suddenly snarls. "She touched your fucking _back_!" He yells.

"It's fine hon-"

"Is it okay?" He asks me carefully.

"Y-Yeah," I stutter.

But Malfoy obviously doesn't believe me, rightly so. Because he levitates me into the air, and gently lifts up the hem if the dress, stupidly, I fluster and blush, at the fact that my knickers were now on show.

His sharp intake of breath comes. I'm not surprised, the scar is gruesome. Three ugly words carved from three inches down my neck right down near my waist. Still shining bright, scarlet red.

"Granger," Malfoy says, his voice unreadable.

In a sudden flash, I'm back on the floor, my legs struggling under the weight of my body, but I manage to stay upright.

"Go in my room, Granger. Go, now!" Malfoy insists.

"No. I'll just go to my room," I say weakly, hobbling towards my room.

"No! Granger I was - cleaning it. It's a mess," Malfoy says hurriedly.

I smile at his obvious tries to clean my room for me the muggle way remembering the yellow bright gloves, I wave away his objections. I reach for the door knob, and my room is a mess. A complete, magical, mess.

My wall has a dark grey tinge to it, my belongings flung about everywhere, the remnants of dark curses evident everywhere, even in my childhood doll, which now had black, burnt hair, eyes that look possessed and it was shaking slightly, as if having a fit.

But worst of all was the words written on my wall in glistening brown mud;

_Malfoy was here. _


	11. 11 Draco: I had hurt her

WARNING: Short and crappy chapter but really need to move on, coz I want some Dramoine action nowww(y) :D x So yeah thoughts reviews and that pleasee, love you all3 x

* * *

She's seen it. All the things thrown about her room, her cursed childhood doll, her burnt up diary, and the writing on the wall. I regret it sorely now. I don't care if Granger never tells anyone about what happened, anything to take that look of her face. To wipe those tears away. I'd do anything.

"My room," She says, choking slightly.

I don't know what to say, I can hardly say _sorry_, can I?

"Did you do this?" Granger asks, pointing weakly towards the mess that is her room.

I nod mutely.

"W-Why?" She stutters.

"I was a-angry," I tell her. "At you for not telling,"

"Huh," She breathes. "I'm not even angry," She says.

I deadpan.

"What?"

"I'm not angry. I'm pleased. Really," She goes on, swinging her arms, though she winces slightly.

"You're... Pleased?" I ask.

"Very. I'm so _very_ pleased," She confirms, smiling at me without showing any teeth.

I sigh in relief.

"I'm _soo_ pleased that you ruined all my memories! Everything I own, is trashed or cursed," She yells in my face, the creepy smile still there.

"Hermione I'm so-"

"Shut up. Just shut up," She sobs, running into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, though she can't hear me.

I truly am. I spent a good four hours simply staring at her, watching her breath in and out each second, I went back into the bathroom and re made all the potions I had dumped that didn't need a whole month to stew, then I went into her room and tried to fix everything. But I couldn't. Everything was cursed beyond repair. I felt especially bad about the doll. Why, Draco? I felt like cursing myself, but I knew I needed to stay alert to watch Hermione. I went through all my textbooks looking for cures to all her injuries. I ended up having a House-Elf fetch some of Pomfrey's medicine, and read the labels figuring out which one Granger would need. I did everything, to try and make up for it.

I love her. No. I hate her.

Watching the ginger bitch beat the crap out of her made me more than angry, I was murderous, if Potter hadn't been there, I'd have surely killed her. Slowly watched the life leave her body. Because watching her hurt Granger like that was like hurting me, but ten times more painful. I thought Granger was going to die. Right there in front of my eyes, after I'd gone through so much trouble trying to preserve her life. And I remembered everything I had done to her room, and something inside me snapped. If Granger hadn't mentioned her back, me and Ginger would've ended up in a fight that can only be broken by death, and take it from me, I'm being serious. Deadly serious.

Three light taps and an angry humph from my Portrait remind me that I'm supposed to be doing patrol with Luna.

Shit.

"Hey Draco!" Luna calls from outside the Portrait Hole.

I mutter angrily under my breath, cursing Luna mentally as I storm towards the Hole.

"Draco!" She exclaims as the Portrait swings open.

I exhale before replying. "Luna, I'm sorry, I didn't realise the time," I say tightly.

"Huh? It's 7, that's when we do Patrol now. If you'd stayed at the last meeting, you'd now," Luna says.

"Luna, I'm not doing Patrol tonight, tell McGonagall for me?" I tell her, ready to shut her out.

"But you promised," Luna frowns, as she steps in.

"Luna please just get the _fu_-" I begin heatedly.

"_Luna_?" Granger gasps from her doorway. The tear stains evident on her face, I have to choke back my own tears. No I don't. Because I don't ever cry. But I want to, right now.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Luna asks worriedly, hopping towards Granger.

"He didn't tell you?" Granger says shortly, glancing at me.

"Tell me what?" Luna asks sharply.

"Luna let me explain, please," I say pleadingly.

No one interrupts me angrily, or gives me death glares, even Granger merely looks at me daring me to go on. I shuffle my feet uneasily.

"I didn't mean to," I finish simply.

"To what?" Luna says.

"Grangers room," I answer, ashamed.

And then I actually want to do Patrol with Blondie. Anything to escape the feeling of suffocation I was currently feeling. To escape the guilt, to escape thinking. Luna went into Grangers room to inspect it, and the sharp intake of breaths, the silence that followed them, didn't help the suffocation.

Finally Blondie came out the room. I awaited her verdict as I would my fathers when I was younger. Yet somehow this time I actually felt bad about what I'd done.

"Friends don't do that to each other," Luna said slowly.

"I never said I was her friend," I mumble, regretting it as soon as it left my mouth.

"If she isn't your friend why did you help her after Ginny attacked her?" Luna retorts.

I can't think if a decent reply.

"I can't believe that you did that," Luna continues, not even looking in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I explode suddenly.

Luna doesn't answer straight away. "Why did you do it?" She asks.

"I was angry, okay?" I say, wondering whether I should tell Luna the real reason I trashed Granger's room.

"You're lying to me Draco. You did it because you wanted to hurt her,"Luna says before returning back to Granger's room, from which I can hear soft weeping sounds.

Never once in my life had I felt like a Death Eater. Even when I was ordered and planned to kill Dumbledore. Or the Weasley kids. Or even the various innocent Muggle's who had nothing to do with our world. But were simply a game to people like my dad. During all those events I hadn't ever felt despicable or evil or any of those things people had used to describe me, but now. Right now. Listening to Luna comfort a sobbing Granger, I felt more evil and despicable and like a death eater than I had a year ago as I murdered innocent people.

Never had I felt as sorry as I did now.

Because I had hurt her. I hadn't watched someone hurt her, and help at last minuet, I had actually done the damage. Done the thing that made Granger cry like that.

I had hurt her.


	12. Not A Chapter, But Please Read x

Would like some ideas about how to get hermione and draco together, already got one of my own, but would like some of your ideas to make it that bit more, special! Or exciting! So please revieww let me know your thoughts about this story, and also no updates until Friday the 7th of March, okay? Oh and btw don't worry Ginny lovers, I love her too, and the fun loving, loyal Ginny will be back and she and hermione will be besties again, ahah:D and she and Harry will get together! Oh and sneak peak for next chapter, I'll be breaking Hermione and Ron up:D ooh and another surprise! It will be from Luna's POV, so we'll be seeing a little Luna/Blaise. Might actually start doing it from everyones POV, not just Hermione/ Draco, so let me know if that's okay with you guys? Oh and, I REALLY loved a review from a guest who found my whole 'disregarding the summary' bit funny! I dunno if she/he was being sarcastic but even if she/he was, I loveed it! Put a smile on my face ahah, so yeah just ignore my summary it sucks like hell and so does the title, but cba changing it.

So for your next reviews, please let me know if:

a) You like my story and where I seem to be taking it?

b) which characters you want to see/hear more from?

c) if I should do it from everyone's POV, or if not everyone's from maybe Luna's and Ginny's as well?

d) Do you want Draco and Hermione to become friends next chapter, or let this argument drag out for a while?

Will wait for your reviews before updating so I don't upset anyonee:P

PS. Any of you guys have any of your own Dramoine fics or just Harry Potter fics you'd like me to read? If so, I'd be happy to read em, and review!:)


	13. 13 Luna: The End Of A Relationship

_*2 weeks later*_

_*21st September*_

"Padma, why do you think mirrors reflect us?" I ask her curiously.

Slowly, she looks up at me from underneath her long, dark eyelashes, I'm sure this is how she secures a a new boyfriend at least every month. However, currently her eyes aren't endearing and sparkling like they are when she's speaking to boys, but have a very wary look, the look she always adopts whenever speaking to me. Maybe something else upset her, I doubt it however.

"They just _do_, don't they Luna?" Padma says, however it's obvious she's trying really hard to put up with me. Everyone's been doing since the war, they can't openly taunt me anymore because I helped fight Voldemort. I'm a war hero, however, nobody's very good at hiding their distaste for me. It doesn't matter, I have a best friend, and she's better than all of the people who dislike me put together. Though I haven't spoken to her in days.

"But haven't you ever thought how-" I begin.

"Luna, there's a Slytherin at our Portrait asking after you," A first year informs me, red in the face. I wonder why, Blaise never causes trouble. Maybe it's Pansy, she tries to be nice, but I'm sure that facade will wear out soon.

"Could you please hurry, Luna? He's practically destroying our portrait, he won't even listen to Cray," The first year adds, urgently.

Destroying our portrait? That doesn't sound like Blaise at all. No, it's not Blaise. Definitely not Blaise.

"Sure," I answer, while pulling my hair into a high pony tail.

Following the first year, I skip down the stairs towards the portrait hole. I soon see why all the fuss is being made. Or I hear.

"Will you just _let me in_, you messed up piece of crap? I'm the Head Boy, I'm allowed anywhere!" The Head Boy bellows.

"B-but Headmistress says only people with the answer to my riddle is allowed in Ravenclaw dorms," The portrait stutters.

"Only a fucking Ravenclaw would know the answer to _'How does love save us'_!" Draco exclaims, mimicking our poor Portrait.

"Luna, please do something," Cray says, his eyes pleading.

"Of course," I mutter, making my way to the Portrait Hole.

As I step through it, the relief is evident on our Portraits face, as soon as she sees me she hurries of to another portrait, saying something along the lines off _'will leave things in our Prefects capable hands,'_. Draco looks mildly surprised to see me, which is quite weird since apparently he came here looking for me. I wait for him to greet me. To tell me that he and Hermione have made friends. He shuffles around for a moment before saying anything.

"Sorry about the Portrait," He mumbles.

"I think it's her you should say sorry to," I tell him.

"She wouldn't let me in," He says defensively.

"You're not a Ravenclaw and you didn't answer the question," I inform him.

"How's Hermione?" He blurts out. I can tell he didn't mean to ask this.

"Why don't you ask her?" I say to him, folding my arms.

"She's staying back in the Gryffindor dorms. Harry nor her boyfriend will let me see her," Draco grumbles.

"I thought Ginny and Harry were on probation?" I say, though it has nothing to do with what he just told Me.

"They are. McGonagall was going to remove them from their positions, but after a vote among the Professors they decided to keep them on. Something about giving second chances and that the situation was mildly understandable,"

"No detentions?" I inquire.

"Yeah. For a month. They've still got two weeks left. I thought he'd be removed as Quidditch captain, but apparently no one else wants to take the job. Says that it will only feel like a Gryffindor team with Harry on it," Draco continues, his voice hard.

"But Ginny is banned from playing though, isn't she?" I say.

"Yes. Wasn't popular enough to be kept on," Draco answers Smugly.

"And you?"

"What about me?" He asks harshly.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing," He replies quietly. "Why didn't she report me?" He suddenly cries.

"What?" I say, though I know exactly what he's talking about.

"Hermione didn't report me about her room! Nobody knows about it! Surely I would be expelled, I did a lot of Dark Magic in there, why didn't she tell?" He demands.

I pause for a while before answering, wondering whether I should tell him or not.

"Hermione doesn't like to hurt others," I say simply. When Draco doesn't answer, I decide to go on. "Have you been back to the dorm yet? The one you shared with Hermione?"

"No. When you came, I did Patrol then when back to the Slytherin one. Been staying with Blaise,"

"I think you should go back there," I tell him seriously.

"Why?" He asks.

"Her room is a mess. She didn't even want to try and fix it. So I brought Blaise up there last week and we reversed a few of the spells, so her wall is normal and I fixed that creepy doll. Blaise said he recognises the spell you used on her diary, he says you know how to reverse that one so he left it for you," I inform him.

"What if I can't fix it?" He asks me, worried.

"You can. Listen, I fixed nearly everything. Like her cupboard and desk. All you have to do is fix her small items. The valuable ones. When you do it, show her. Show her that you are sorry and she'll forgive you," I tell him sincerely, placing a hand in his shoulder. He tenses up under my touch, I ignore this.

"Is she okay? Her injuries?"

"She says she is, but I don't believe her. She hardly walks straight," I answer, regretting the worrying tone that filled my voice.

The worry from my voice soon enters Draco's eyes. "Is Potter helping her, then? Or Weasley? Has she seen Pomfrey?" He asks me hurriedly, not leaving me any space to reply to any of his questions.

"No. Harry and Ron say that they won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to," Draco scoffs loudly here. "Plus they have Ginny breathing down their necks all the time. Ginny barely tolerates Hermione's presence. She says Ron was a fool for forgiving her, but she allows him to give her a second chance because Harry told her he wants Hermione to be part of their group. So that you won't have another chance to hurt her. She says it's because she's a forgiving person and she knows Hermione can be a bit dull sometimes, but really, I know she wants to be her friend again. She's just too stubborn and angry to admit it. And jealous," I conclude while crouching down and sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Draco follows suit. "So that Ginger bitch is the reason Hermione's not seen a Healer yet? She had four fucking broken ribs!" Draco growls.

"They were bruised, bot broken. And Ginny says she's not strong enough to do that damage and that you were just exaggerating to turn Hermione against us,"

"Jesus," Draco sighs angrily, placing his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose.

"I know. Ginny is controlling them. Ron, because he doesn't want to upset her because of what happened to Fred, and Harry because he's in love with her," I say, equally frustrated.

"_So_? Hermione's their best friend," He seethes.

"Hermione's my best friend," I answer immediately. No one ever remembers me, not that I'm bothered by it, but they should know that I love Hermione too and don't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Yeah. What has she said to you?" Draco asks seriously.

"Nothing. I haven't seen her. Since the day she was attacked, I did tell her that maybe you were particularly angry that day and she said that you just hated her. In fact, we left about ten minuets after you did. She didn't say much, just cried and cried about what a horrible person she is. I don't visit her anymore because Ginny doesn't like me and I don't like the person she's being lately. Or Ron," I answer, my voice hard.

It hurts when people just decide to dislike me because I'm Loony. They don't like me because I speak the truth. I say what I think, nothing less, nothing more. Because we don't have long on this planet, so why hide what you think? I'd learnt that when I was 7 and my father finally told me why I don't have a mummy like all the other kids. They'd soon learn.

"How do you know all this if you haven't seen her?"

"Padma's sister, Parvati tells Padma all of this and Padma tells me. Apparently Ginny has made a couple of enemies," I note.

"You're alright, you know Blondie," Draco says finally.

I blush slightly at this comment. "So I'm good enough to sleep with now, am I?"

He chuckles lightly.

"You love her don't you?" I ask innocently.

"Love? Come on, Blondie. Do I look like someone capable of love?" Draco asks me, his voice tired and weary.

"Yes. You've just got to let yourself love her. Once you do that it's easy as pie," I say encouragingly, leaning over to hug him.

I'm not surprised when he lightly pats my back in return. When we first started at school, Draco was as easy to read as the messages the Numbsticks used to write in the sand to me. I could see it plain as day that he cared about Hermione, the way he glanced at her during Lunch and Breakfast, the way he asked to do Potions club with her. He told Hermione that they'd been ordered to, but I heard him ask Professor Slughorn if he and Hermione could help out. Well, one if the ghosts did. Then he turned hard and evil. He taunted her, made nasty remarks, then trashed her room. I saw how it effected Hermione, she became more withdrawn, she'd tear up for no reason claiming it was the wind. One day, I'll have to let them both know that they're in love with each other.

"Luna," A voice calls out from down the hall.

"Blaise!" I squeal happily, bounding towards him.

Tightly, Blaise wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head lightly. I wonder when he's going to ask me out. I might have to do it, in case he takes too long. I don't want to waste any of the time I have with Blaise. But I can't rush. He is a Slytherin, he's obviously going to be wary of our relationship. Hermione says I'm pushing him away by being so forward, but he likes me _because_ I'm forward. Right?

"You smell like guy," Blaise comments.

"I was with Draco," I answer, pulling away.

"Your hair looks amazing like that," He tells me.

"Thanks," I answer.

"Hey Blaise. I'm going to get going, Luna, okay?" Draco says, nodding gruffly at towards Blaise.

"Where are you going?" I ask, pouting slightly.

"He has to go, Luna. Homework," Blaise says sternly, placing a hand protectively on my waist.

"No. Done my homework. I'm just going to hang by the Astronomy Tower,"

"Wait. Let's go outside on the Field," I say on whim, my heart beating fast.

"Why?" Blaise and Draco chorus together.

"That's where Ron, Harry, Ginny and Seamus all hang out on the weekend. Unless they've of course decided to hang out somewhere else since I was last friends with them,"

"The last time you spoke to either of them was at least two weeks ago Luna. How can you be sure?" Blaise asks me, unsurely.

"People don't like change, do they? So they'll be there." I say happily.

"Blondie, I can't honestly go there, they'll murder me," Draco says, panic in his voice.

"No. They'd get expelled for sure and sent to Azkaban. The worst they'll do is curse you. plus I'll be there," I tell him, giving him a warm smile.

"Luna, no, we're not going," Blaise says sternly.

"I'm going. They'll probably hurt me. Or at least Ginny will, but you guys can stay if you want," I say lightly over my shoulder as I begin walking towards the Field.

They don't say anything, but soon I hear Blaise's heavy footsteps follow behind me, Draco's follow soon after.

We don't speak. Which is fine, after all, silence is golden. It helps us think, without everyone's opinions and views interrupting. That's what I like about Blaise. He doesn't talk much, and when he does, what he says means something. It's not just the junk I hear other people talk about like clothes and makeup and Quidditch, though I am fond if the sport. Blaise tells me about what he's thinking, or about things he sees. Like the Nargles. He sees them as well. I don't think he's lying to humour me, I actually believe he sees them too. Blaise wouldn't lie to me. Or about the ancient magic that he researches, and I help him. He says I have a knack for it; ancient magic. Because I believe. But I don't think he means I believe in the magic, I think he means I believe in him.

Soon we reach the main corridor, students are rushing about not noticing us. Most of them are first years, they're probably too scared to look at anyone older than them in case we kill them. Plus, Draco's name has gotten around.

Draco's hurried breathing tells me that they're close by. I look at the window, and search for them. Then I see them. And I'm shocked. Harry has a practise snitch that he's playing with, Seamus and Ginny are in deep conversation and Ron has his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's shoulder. Not in the way Blaise holds me, but like he's holding down a dog. Hermione is so much skinnier, and her chest is heaving up and down in a weird way. She looks half dead. I've never seen her like this. Even when Draco was at his meanest, she was still animated and at least always reading, but now, I see a book carelessly thrown to the side with no bookmark peeping out the top of it. The Wrackgummies show me that the title reads 'DWD'. I recognise that book. I borrowed it last year from our last Muggle Studies Professor, when the War was becoming worse and I was getting sadder. DWD. Dealing With Depression.

"Come on. We have to go get her," I say urgently.

"Luna, look, you've seen her, you see her in classes, isn't that enough?" Blaise asks.

"She's not my partner in classes anymore. She works alone," I answer in a voice so unlike mine that even I'm aware of it.

Boldly I walk forward, staring at Hermione to encourage myself to walk further. As I turn to look behind I see that Blaise has followed me but Draco has hung behind. I mentally curse him. I came here to get him and Hermione together.

Soon Seamus notices me, he sputters loudly, the Warkspruts around his head flying around uncontrollably.

"Loony!" He gasps.

Then everyone looks up.

"Luna?" Harry asks, squinting through his glasses. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I go to school here," I reply, sitting down next to them all, smiling at everyone.

"Well go somewhere else," Ginny spits.

"She can sit anywhere she wants," Blaise growls.

"Why did you bring a Slytherin with you?" Ron demands, his temper rising.

"Not just one either," I answer, nodding towards Draco.

Everyone gasps, Hermione however, merely stares at Draco.

"Luna what is wrong with you?" Harry yells.

"Hermione," I say softly, reaching for her hand. "Let's go?" I offer.

"She's fine here!" Ron shouts, pulling her towards him.

"Yeah!" Harry and Ginny say in agreement.

"Leave her be! Get gone! You _and_ that dirty Death Eater!" Seamus says, which earns him a grin from Ginny. Love makes one do some ridiculous things, I think to myself, glancing over at Blaise who was currently sat cross-legged with a group of Gryffindors.

"Hermione. If you want me to go, I will, and I'll stay away. But I'm your best friend. I'm worried, and so is Draco," I tell her, trying to communicate with my eyes, but she's not looking at me, she's staring at Draco, whose expression is thunderous.

Ron, Ginny and Harry protest loudly, telling me to go away, but I stare at Hermione, ignoring them all, while Blaise sits silently next to me. Not getting involved. I remind myself to praise him for that later.

"My room," Hermione finally whispers, which silences everyone.

"He's here, Hermione. He's very worried, especially about your injuries," I tell her, my voice desperate. She can't let them sway her, with their anger and hate.

"Her injuries are fine! See!" Ron pipes in, and to prove his point, begins shaking her back and forth by the shoulders.

Hermione winces and screams in pain, clutching her chest. I leap forward, brushing him off her. I didn't expect him too, but Blaise comes forward and gives her a worrying look. Draco doesn't even hesitate for one second. He looks up, sees us gathered around Hermione and comes sprinting forward. Everyone else is surprised, but I'm not, and I doubt Hermione is either, for she's blushing, faintly.

"Move!" He yells, as he pushes forward.

Once he's there, next to her, he just looks into her eyes, and gently picks her up, though he greatly avoids touching her back. As he stands up, with her awkwardly placed in his hands, she smiles at him. That sets Ron off, I think.

"Get off her," Ron whispers menacingly. Ginny leaps up behind him, her wand in her hands ready to attack.

I leap up also in reply to Ginny's move and stand protectively in front of Draco, Blaise does the same.

"Why hasn't she been healed?" Draco asks, his voice dangerously angry.

"She said she was fine." Ginny says defensively.

"After you fucking, _tortured_ her!" Draco yells back. "I saw to her, her ribs _alone_ needed four weeks to heal! Never mind her kidney!"

"Magic doesn't work that slow in healing," Seamus says, idiotically, in my opinion.

"I didn't use magic, I can't heal. I did it the Muggle way," Draco retorts.

"You said you didn't hurt her," Harry says quietly, his voice accusing.

"I didn't! He's lying!" Ginny fires up.

"I don't have time for your lovers spat," Draco says scornfully, jogging towards the school.

As he jogs away, I linger. Staring at the group of people I'd once counted as my friends.

"What?" Ginny says harshly,shooting sparks out of her wand.

"Say sorry." I demand.

"What?" She scoffs.

"Say sorry to me, for Hermione. And I'll pass it on," I state firmly.

"You're kidd-" Ginny begins, her voice disbelieving.

"Apologise Gin," Harry tells her firmly.

She glances at him angrily, but he's looking at me. I can see the sorrow in his eyes, and I know he's sorry. So I decide Harry is still my friend.

"Why should I? She left me! My brother had just _died_! And she left with you to go round the world acting like _Muggle's_!" Ginny screeches.

"She thought you wanted time to heal alone!" Harry argues.

"But I asked her to stay! I wanted her," Gunny shouts back, her face red and flushed.

I want to hug her, but I decide maybe she and Harry should have this out alone. Ron is also following my train of thought, as he doesn't intervene.

"I was hurt too, Gin! Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin... Lupin's son..." Harry cries, his voice hot, but his face scrunched up in obvious pain.

"I know. That's why I wanted you to come, we could've helped each other!" Ginny says, her voice now soft.

"I were there Gin. I came to comfort you," Seamus pipes in. Idiot.

"Harry," Ginny says, turning to Seamus. "Is the only one who calls me that," She continues. Then turns back to face Harry.

"Gin. I love you, okay? I just wasn't ready to deal with it all. All these owls from the Ministry, from your mother, everyone. I wanted to escape it for a while,"

"I'm sorry. I love you too." Ginny says, wiping the tears away. "Fine. I'm sorry, okay? Now get lost," Ginny says finally, turning towards me.

As I walk away, satisfied, over my shoulder I call breezily;

"By the way, Ronald, I think that was Hermione breaking up with you,"

This causes Blaise to chuckle, and grab my waist, as we walk towards the Infirmary snuggled together.

Together. Forever?

* * *

A/N

I spent like two hours on this chapter, but I still think it's rubbish. But oh well, I was sick of having Hermione and Draco apart and it was a good opportunity to make Ron look like a raging idiot. Ahh, happiness. But thoughts? Ideas? Don't worry, it won't be smooth sailing from here, still got my plot, I just need a chapter or two, to bring Herms and Draco together. Anyways, do you think I portrayed Luna's thoughts and feelings well? I don't think I did, but it needed to be from her POV didn't it really? To sort of get the scene right? But anyways next chapter will be up on Sunday 9th? X


	14. 14 Draco: Thank Fuc

Walk away, Draco. Leave the situation. I didn't think I would do it. I thought I'd stay and beat them all to a pulp, starting with either one of the Weasley's. But I looked down on her. Wincing in pain. And I turned away, obviously after saying a cutting remark, it wasn't up to usual standards but it was good enough, considering I would get to walk away with Hermione in my arms. We were about a minuet away from the infirmary now. I glanced down at her.

"Do you want to go in there?" I asked softly.

"Not really," She replies, her voice hoarse.

"But you're beaten up," I reply.

"I know how to heal myself. I can tell you incantations,"

"Okay," I answer, turning away from the infirmary.

She soon notices where I'm going, and stiffens in my arms. I try to find comforting words to soothe her with, but I don't find any. So I continue walking towards my destination, despite Hermione's obvious discomfort.

"Password?" The Portrait demanded.

"Bloodlust," I answer, stepping into the Slytherin common room.

Thankfully, it's empty. Carefully I lay Hermione on our long green couch, placing her head on my lap. Strangely, I don't feel uncomfortable like this. I feel warm.

"Draco, I can't be here," Hermione squeaks.

"You're with me," I reply in a dramatically arrogant tone.

She laughs weakly. "Not mellowed much in the past two weeks, have you?"

"No," I laugh, stroking her hair.

"Why don't you hate me?" She asks, her voice cracking at the end.

I stare at her in complete winder. Why don't I hate her? Why doesn't she hate me?

"I have nothing to hate you for," I tell her.

"I- I didn't tell. And I'm not going to," She reminds me, her voice regaining the know-it-all tone I used to hate her for.

"Not mellowed much in the past two weeks have you?" I ask her, mimicking her tone.

"I just can't. I really can't, I'm s-sorr-"

"Shh," I tell her, placing my finger in her lips. She pretends to bite them.

"We're friends now?" She asks.

"Yes. Pinkie promise," I smile.

"So you won't suddenly hate me for no reason? Or trash my room because I'm a Mudblood?"

"N-no," I choke out.

"And we can actually move on from the whole Bellatrix thing?" She persists.

"Yeah," I say. She narrows her eyes at me. "I swear,"

Hermione nods satisfied. I decide to cast the incantations needed to heal Hermione, she patiently explains each spell to me until her ribs are bearably better and her kidneys completely healed. The stitches in her cheek aren't there anymore. She took them out before she went back to the Gryffindor dorms. I bite my tongue at this.

"I feel so much better already," She jokes, attempting to sit up. I pull her back down, and continue stroking her hair.

"Draco?" She asks, her voice making my name sound like a song.

"Hmm?" I murmur.

"What happened to your aunt?" She asks somewhat timidly.

I decide to act dumb. "Well. Andromeda, right? She's faring well after losing her daughter and husband. She got that kid, remember? Theodore? I think they've gone on holiday,"

"Harry'd love to hear that. He's Theodore's godfather you know?"

"Poor Theodore," I reply.

"You know I meant Bellatrix,"

I sigh inwardly. "She's been sentenced to life in Azkaban. But I think they'll give her the kiss in a few years, people are furious that she's been allowed to live," I tell her.

Hermione's silent for a few moments. "I want to say I'm sorry," She says finally, blushing somewhat.

I laugh. "Well, be honest. You're happy right," I say, my voice peppered with hints of rage.

"No. Yes. No. I don't want her to get the Kiss," She stutters. "And I thought they don't use dementors anymore?"

"Not as guards, but for the despicable people they keep a small supply to give them the kiss," I explain.

"So Draco," Hermione begins, sitting up. "We're friends right?"

"Yes," I say uneasily.

"Great. Because I'm still with Ron," She finishes, awkwardly.

I freeze. I don't know what to say. I thought she would break up with him. Why the fuck is she still with him? He's an inconsiderate prick.

"Draco?" Hermione asks after a couple minutes silence.

"How?" I ask harshly. "How can you stay with him after all of this?"

"He's a great guy, really. And after last year he's one of the few people I trust with my life," Hermione explains.

"Right,"

"I trust you too!" She insists.

"Sure,"

"Listen. He's a bit of a prick, but he'd risk his life for me, I know it," She continues, reaching out to pat my shoulder.

"Kay. It's fine, really. Maybe you should go make up with him or something," I say flatly.

"Draco I want us to be-" She begins.

"Yeah, I know. You really shouldn't be here anyway, it's probably best you leave before Blaise or something catches you,"

"Draco-" She begins again, it's the pity in her voice, I think, that makes me fly of the handle like that.

"Just _go_, will you? Your like a bad smell, always hanging around when you're not wanted," I exclaim, practically throwing her out of my lap.

I'm uneasy when she doesn't cry. Pansy always cries at the smallest thing, but Hermione merely walks out of the common room without looking back at me. I can't stand the silence when she's gone. So I get up a short five minutes after her, with the excuse that if she gets caught down here, she'll be hurt and it'll be my fault. Wow. It sounds like I actually care.

I jog lightly trying to find her, hoping that she hasn't disappeared.

That's when I remember. I know exactly how to keep Hermione all to myself.

She kissed Potter, that will have both the Weasels pissed, and Potter staying away from her at their orders. Simply Marvellous, I congratulate myself. Blondie will still be her friend, probably, but Blondie I can manage, barely. It's the Golden Trio that really grind my grapes. Now. How to inform innocent little Ginny, that her boyfriend is a scumbag.

Then it comes to me. Genius, Draco, you're a genius.

I'm smiling by time I finally catch up with Hermione, who doesn't look lost, but like she's taking her time on purpose. Strolling around Slytherin territory, as if everything's all good. I hasten to her side before one of the those stupid pure-blood first year fanatics find her here alone. They may have inly just started, but some of those curses even frightened me. And that was saying something.

"Oi! Granger!" I call as if speaking to a house elf.

Her long, brown hair swinging as she turns her head swiftly. She smirks slightly at the sight of me, and slows her pace until I catch up with her.

"Look who couldn't keep away?" She grins, her eyes twinkling.

I stare into her eyes, brown and intoxicatingly sweet, and almost convince myself to let her stay with Weasel. Let her spend her life in somewhat blissful ignorance. I've only just decided to allow this, when I notice that she's walking stiffly. Because of her injuries. And I'm filled with rage once again.

Thank fuck, that Potter couldn't keep it in his mouth, I think to myself coyly, as I place my hand on Hermione's back.

* * *

A/N

Thus chapters awful, but I haven't updated in a while, sorry, don't hate me and forget about my story pweaseee!x


	15. 15 Hermione: Same Reason Blondie Did It

I love Ron. I Love Ron. I'm _in_ love with Ron. No I'm not. Ron is ignorant, arrogant, angry and controlling. But. So is Draco. Therefore, I must love both of them. Or hate both of them. Ugh. I hate being confused, it's so - confusing.

"Oi!" I hear someone call from behind me.

I turn around smiling, knowing he would come back. Now I sound arrogant. I just meant that Draco sometimes acts on impulse and likes to show he's sorry? Or do I mean that Draco just can't keep away from me.

But he did, I remind myself.

_"See, Herms? He's not come to check on you in a whole week? And apparently your ribs were broken?" Harry's voice rings in my ears. _

I shake it away.

Turning I round and seeing Draco jogging up to me smirking;

'Look who couldn't keep away?" I say, grinning.

I slow down to let him catch up to me, once he does, he just stares at me for a few moments, like he's thinking deeply about something. Then the moments over he resumes that evil grin I used to be wary of. Still am.

"Still going to beg for Ron's hand in marriage?" He asks casually, placing his hands in his pockets.

Raising an eyebrow I say; "No. I'm going to apologise to him,"

"Why? What have you done?" He asks, and although it sounds breezy, it also sounds like he cares. No. He can't care, he cursed my room. My head starts to hurt at the the thought of going back there.

"I-I left him. For you," I stutter.

Draco pauses. I knew I shouldn't have worded it like that, how many times must I learn that Draco is a very shaky person, not to be tested.

"I took you away from him. He was going to let you suffer in silence to prove a point," Draco finally answers.

I sigh silently in relief.

"Well, he'll still be mad," I point out.

"Will you just stop for a minute?" Draco says, placing a hand on my arm.

My heart races, and I know I'm blushing, but the dungeons, hopefully, are too dark for him to notice.

"Turn here. Almost got lost," He says, pushing me in the opposite direction.

I mumble a thanks and begin walking in the direction he instructed me too.

"So will you leave your dear Ronald to rot in hell?"

"No," I say wryly.

"Well then we have a problem," Draco tells me, I can hear the smirk in his voice. I turn to him smiling broadly, thinking he might ask me out, or tell me that he loves me.

"You see. About a month ago I caught you and Potter exchanging DNA. I'm sure Weasel would love to hear about that," Draco continues, all his teeth glittering.

I freeze. Draco saw. He's going to tell. Ginny will find out and break up with Harry.

"Draco please?" I say. "If Ginny finds out she'll end Harry for good, it didn't mean anything, I promise,"

A strange expression occupies Draco's face.

"You don't care if Ron finds out?" He asks.

"Oh. Well-" I start forgetting that I should be worried about Ron. But I find that I'm not. " I guess not. I don't really like Ron that way. I suppose you were right," I admit, sinking to the floor in frustration.

Draco sits in front of me.

"When will you learn that I'm always right?" Draco asks.

"When it's true," I retort.

"So you're not going back out with him?"

"No. I guess not. Happy?" I say tiredly.

"Yes. I am," Draco says, his eyes wide and bright.

"What?"

"Come on Granger, I have something to show you!" Draco exclaims suddenly, dragging me to my feet.

I follow behind him, which is hard since he's basically running towards his destination. I try to dodge the first years, the actual first years, but they move out of my way anyways. I hope they're not scared of me. Why would they be? I did only help bring down the darkest wizard ever to live. Nothing spectacular.

"Right, close your eyes," Draco says, once we're in a deserted hallway.

"No! Just tell me where you're taking me?" I protest.

"Fine, whatever." Draco says, grabbing me, carefully, and placing his palms over my eyes.

I try to bite him, but he just lightly taps my mouth.

"Trust me, Granger," He says.

I'm trying. Draco. I'm trying.

I hear him mumble something and then instruct me to step upwards. It feels deadly cold.

Then I know where I am.

"Right open," He says.

And I do, and instead of seeing the scene which I thought would make me want to break down crying again, I see my dorm room. The way I found it on the first day of term. All my things where they should be. Nothing cursed or broken.

"You did this?" I choke.

Draco nods, smiling. Smiling, not smirking. He resembles a child who is watching their parents admire their work, waiting for praise or admiration.

"Thankyou!" I say, running to him, and wrapping my arms tightly around him.

I don't care if he pushes me away and tells me the Mudblood scent is too much, all I care about is that he fixed my room.

"Blondie helped," He says into my ear.

"Blondie?" I ask,pulling away from the hug, though I would've liked to stay in it longer.

"Luna," Draco informs me, chuckling.

"Why?" I asked confused as to why Luna would help.

"She's your best friend. She loves you," Draco states.

I smile, reminding myself to thank her for this and to buy her something for her troubles.

"So why did you do it then? Guilty conscience?" I question, not really expecting a reply.

"Same reason Blondie did it," Draco answers.

_Same reason Blondie did it._

I never thought that those five words would be the reason I feel like the happiest person alive.

* * *

Hey!:D sorry for the rough chapter, not too good, but I still like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but i've been reading the Harry Potter series to try get a bugger understanding of the characters I'm using, and I've also been reading the amazing book series DIVERGENT, which is AWESOME! You guys should totally read it, but read my new chapter first! I'm writing another one tomorrow from Luna's POV so come online tommorow night guys! Thanks so much for the follows and favourites, I love you all so much, mwahhh:*


	16. 16 Draco: Too Perfect

My last sentence rings in my ears like alarm bells. Why did I go and say that for?

_Because it's true_, a small, smug voice in my head says.

Fuck you, I say in reply. I should really stop the swearing.

"Really?" Hermione asks.

I look into her eyes and see hope. Not disgust or anger or shyness, I see hope. I think that's what propels me to say what I say.

"I'm in love with you. Though if Blondie feels about you the way I do, Blaise has got some serious problems," Had to add a joke on the end. I just had too.

"You're having me on?" Hermione says, shaking her head.

"Nope. I don't do jokes," I say. "Yes I do," I add quietly, causing her to smile.

"But you hate me. I _infuriate_ you. I'm just a _self-righteous_ and _muddy_," She says, downcast.

So I step forward and kiss her. Not the way I remember Weasel kissing her on the first day, but lightly. It's the only response that could possibly assure her that it's not a joke. I can't believe she remembers all those things I called her. And believes them too. That means she must care about me. She has too.

"Wow," She breathes when we part.

"Believe me now? Cause if you don't-"

"You'll destroy my bedroom and ruin all my potions?" Hermione asks, raising an eyebrow.

I flush, ashamed. "I was angry at you for not telling. But I fixed the potions and your room," I argue.

"And you healed me after Ginny did what she did," Hermione adds with a smile.

"That too,"

"I think I'm in love with you too. I don't know how, since it's only been like three weeks since we started school but-"

"Three weeks?" I gasp, cutting her off.

"Erm- yeah,"

"Shit!" I hiss. "Quidditch,"

"Oh yeah! You're team captain,"

"I still need to get a team to be captain off," I tell her.

"Oh. Well your match isn't until November the first, against Ravenclaw. It's Harry who should be worried, he's against Hufflepuff next week, and he only has Ron as keeper," Hermione tells me.

"No! I'm against Gryffindor in three weeks! I need to find a team, where's Luna? Blaise'll be close by and I can persuade him to be beater. You know, he's actually very good, he just didn't want the attention?"

"Some slytherin," Hermione says.

"Pansy!" I suddenly exclaim as something else dawns on me.

"What about Pansy?" Hermione demands sharply.

I almost chuckle at her response, but decide not to. At least until after I've explained.

"She's an okay Chaser, I'll have to ask her too," I say, but seeing the expression on Granger's face I go on. "And while I'm there, I can break up with her too,"

"Well." Granger says, trying to look nonplussed. "Haven't you already?"

"Well I've avoided her since that whole 'you're just a death eater' malarky with Harry and she didn't defend my honour in away,"

"She was your girlfriend. She should've stood up for you even if you're wrong," Hermione says in agreement.

"Would you have? If we were going out?" I ask her.

Hermione thinks about it for a few minutes while I decide to sit in the large comfy chair that I had liked so much. When I sink into the cushions I almost moan in pleasure, I haven't been able to sit in this chair for two weeks.

"I did, didn't I? I told Harry to stop and at that time we weren't even friends,"

I laugh.

"What?" Granger asks defensively.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask on whim, already knowing the answer.

Granger pretends to think about it, tilting her head up and placing her finger on her cheek.

"Yes. But you have to promise me I can be there when you tell Pansy?" She says, sitting in the less comfortable chair opposite mine.

"Only if you come sit on my lap?" I say teasingly.

"Always the kidder," She sighs.

It looks as if she isn't going to move, so I use my wand to levitate her into my lap. It takes a bit of effort, but within seconds she's comfortably placed sideways on my lap, her legs dangling of the arm of the chair.

"Draco!" She exclaims.

"Granger!" I say mimicking her tone.

"Don't you have to go make Quidditch plans?" She asks.

"Later," I reply, while stroking her hair. She leans on my shoulder. It's too perfect. It has to be.

"That club?"

"What club?" I ask.

"The potions one, we were supposed to be overseeing?" She says Sitting upright.

"It's only on wednesdays, we can go tomorrow and explain why we haven't come the last two weeks," I answer casually, pulling her back down.

"They're going to flip." Hermione says.

"Who?" Like I don't already know.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny.."

"If they're your friends they'll be happy. After all, we are in love," I say, my mouth pursed at my so cheesy use of the term.

Hermione laughs before answering. "Don't say that. It doesn't sound right when you say it. Well Luna will be happy at least. Hey! You, me, her and Blaise can double date!"

I roll my eyes. "Right. And maybe I'll start getting manicures,"

"What?"

"You know? Those hand things Muggle women do?" I say, unsure of how to explain a muggle doing to a muggle.

"I know, I know, but how do you know about them?" Granger says.

"Oh. Well. After the War, my mother figured that with my dad gone she could pursue her long lost obsession with Muggle's. I spent the whole summer reading romance books, action books, watching your movies, we even spent a week in Muggle London, to see what it was like. Wasn't too bad, I suppose, but my Mother's seriously obsessed with you lot,"

"That's so thoughtful," Hermione says wistfully.

"I guess," I shrug. "What about you? And your parents? Did you tell them about the War?" I ask, trying to do the whole 'get to know you thing' Pansy had always pestered me to do.

"My parents are in Australia." She answers, tightly.

"Australia. Home country of the Kangaroo and Koala. What are they, there for?"

"I cleared their memories of me and The Wizarding World, and when I found out you were going to kill them, I sent them away to Australia. So they'd be safe," Hermione informs me, her voice emotionless.

"I see." I say after a long pause. What else can I say? I'm sorry? Not likely.

"It's fine. We all do things we wouldn't normally do in difficult situations," Hermione says, smiling at me.

Somehow this rubs me the wrong way. Her making up excuses for my actions.

"Yes. Like if you're sick, I might call Potter over to help. Or if Blaise is ill I might do Patrol with Luna, or maybe if Ron was about to be killed, I might help save him. Might. But when there's a War, and a sick evil Wizard tells me to kill two innocent people and I agree. That's just horrible," I say, choking at the end.

"And when it looks like my bad boy, boyfriend is going to cry, I might punch him in the balls to bring him back to Earth," Hermione says, lifting my chin up to look at her.

And she leans in to kiss me. This time, might I add, the kiss is more my kind of kiss. I explore her mouth with my tongue while she does the same. I grab her waist and pull her closer to me, while my other hand fiddles with her hair. She smiles, and her mouth closes. I almost frown, but the smile is to warm, too wholesome for me to do anything but stare at it. What was that song my mother had liked so much? And when you smile... The whole world stops and stares for a while... I almost sing it to Hermione, but decide not too. Let's not be to nice, eh Draco?

"Oh look, there's an owl at the window," Hermione notes.

I can see the stamp on the outside of the envelope. I knew it was too perfect.

I lift her out of my lap and go to fetch the letter.

It's father's birthday on Friday.

He has requested to see me.

I have already been excused from lessons on that day.

Mother would like to also see me.

Fuck my life.


	17. 17 Draco, Luna and Bellatrix: Prison

Hey guys! First things, first, I'm going to apologize for my lazy updating schedule, I'm really sorry and hope I have at least a few readers left:D Anyways I'll be making up for my lack of chapters over the next two weeks, because I'm off school on Easter Holiday, btw I live in the UK because yanoo, I give away random information like thatXD. And today because I'm feeling super nice and want to do something really nice and get my mind of the ending of the book I was reading (Allegiant):'( I'm going to try to write a SUPER long chapter today from multiple peoples POV, because cba doing lots of different chapters. It will start with Draco, on Friday the 26th September (sorry if that doesn't match up to the year it was set in but honestly, I'm 15, I have no time for thatt ahah) while he visits his father in Prison, ending in Bellatix's POV , so yeahh;) I hope you guys will still review, honestly it means a lot to me to get ways to improve on my writing because I plan to be an author when I'm older and any comments are welcomed, really! And if you have something nice to say all the better! I'd like to say a special thanks to readingaddict24 for his/her constant reviews when I've been lazy, and thankss, even though they were short they were appreciated, and also thanks for the follows and favs too! This chap aint that good but what the hell!

* * *

**_Draco POV_**

Mother says that when people are nervous their palms become sweaty, or they'll bite their nails, or twitch and fiddle nervously. Of course my family and I don't, we are pure bloods and even though that may not mean much now, it doesn't change the fact that when I was growing it meant everything and I was raised not too be nervous, or jealous, worrisome, immature, over-friendly and so on. So even as I sit here, awaiting the guards to lead me to my fathers cell, the father I disowned, the father I have refused to see since my first visit at the end of August, I don't feel a thing. In fact I am almost calm. I keep Granger on my mind so as not to get bored.

"This way please." A burly wizard says to me.

I get up, brush my robe down and follow him down the dreary hall. I think back to maybe two or three month ago, when I feared I'd spend the rest of my life here. Sure I may have turned good towards the end, and risked my life numerous times to help the Order before the Battle, but I'd also committed murder on innocent Muggle's, used unforgivable curses too many times to remember and a great deal of other shit. However, thanks to the whole second chances thing that the Ministry were doing in memory of Dumbledore, I got off, completely scot free. Except when I'm getting to bed and I remember the fear etched on every one of my victims faces. The grief and sadness their families must feel. Since I started dating Granger they have stopped somewhat, but sometimes, when I'm alone, it will come back to me. It's these moments that sometimes make me wish that I had gotten the Dementors Kiss, at least then I wouldn't remember the horrible things I'd done.

"In here. He is without wand and I will be standing right outside with two of my colleagues if you need us." The wizard tells me gruffly.

I nod and step into the cell. I'm not surprised to see my father sat on a small plastic chair, back straight and head held high, his bright ornage prison robes, impeccably clean. The last time I saw my father he was a mental and physical wreck. An utter slob, and when he had tried to strangle me in his jealousy and rage that I hadn't been given any prison time for my crimes, was when my mother decided to file for a divorce. I know my father's game. I know what he's doing.

"Son, don't stand on occasion, take a seat." Father says, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

I ignore him and continue to stand.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

Father raises his eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"Can't a father ask to see his son on his birthday without questions being asked?" He says.

"Maybe if the father in question isn't a complete and utter dick." I answer.

"Language, son. Do not speak in such a crude manner, it is beneath you." Father scolds.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do!" I yell. "The father that signed his son up to be a Death Eater at the age of sixteen! You bastard! You would have seen me die if it pleased Voldemort!" I continue.

He simply stares at me for a few moments before answering. "I see that your mother is not able to control you. Had I not been locked up in this hole, again might I add, I am sure you would not have behaved as you just did."

"Don't talk about mum like that." I say.

"Mum, is it now? No respect." Father says.

"Why am I here?" I ask, ignoring him.

"Well Draco, it seems that the Ministry are doing what they like to call, a Clean Out-"

"What's that?" I interrupt rudely.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. As I was saying, the ministry plan to either execute, free or sentence their prisoners. Stupid, yes I know, but it is all in collaboration with the Second Chance program that saved you. They are starting with their high security prisoners, as most of us are ex- Death Eaters, they just threw us in here without a proper sentencing. I, after your beloved aunt of course, am at the top of that list. Since your mother and I are legally separated, and you refuse to speak with me, you were not notified that I had a trial."

I pause to take in the information my father has given me. So the Ministry want to free their prisoners. What a stupid idea, they must have really loved Dumbledore, I think wryly to myself.

"So, what?" I ask, glad that I mask the curiosity in my voice.

"Since you ask, son. I have been sentenced to life imprisonment."

"Not surprising." I mutter.

"However-" Father continues over me. "There is a chance for me to only serve three years, with harsh work labor. I have to have a close relative, like a son, or wife for example, sign a contract stating that they will supervise me, if you will, once I am freed." Father explains. He smile widely.

So that's what he wants. He wants me to either convince mum to supervise him once he's out, or for me to do it myself. Bastard.

"No. And I'm not telling mum either." I answer.

"Son, please i am your father-"

"Shut up!" I shout over him. "You are nothing. Absolutely nothing! You're scum, and you deserve to spend your life in here." I say getting up to leave.

My hand is on the door knob when father speaks up again. I wish that I had just left, I wish I hadn't paused, and given my father the reaction he wanted.

"You can't save your aunt unless you save me,"

* * *

_**Luna POV (Same Day)**_

"Oh Blaise! You've got Toddle Fleas all over you!" I say in exasperation, slapping the fatal flies from around Blaise's head.

He grabs my hands and pulls me into a hug. What a sweet move, I think to myself. He smells amazing, I should tell him. Guys like to hear things like that, boosts their ego, doesn't it? But I'll wait until he compliments me, no harm in being feminine.

"You look pretty, but where are your special glasses? The one your dad left you?" Blaise asks, holding me at arms length by the shoulders.

He remembers. Point to Blaise. "I left them at home, with all his other things." I say.

"Your dad wanted you to wear them, though." Blaise says.

"I know but-"

"Is it because Ginny said they looked like something you scraped up from the bottom of the bin?"

I nod silently because I don't want to lie. Blaise draws me into another tight hug, and I sob into his chest. I hate being so small, it reminds me about the War. How I was too small and insignificant to do anything worthwhile.

"When are you going to tell people?" Blaise mumbles.

"Not now, please." I say.

"It's okay, when you're ready."

"So what kind of magic are we doing today?" I ask brightly, pulling out of the hug.

"None. We're always looking at that ancient magic, I've never even taken you on a date." Blaise tells me, pulling me towards him by the waist.

"Well, you never actually asked me out." I say, tapping his nose.

"Okay then. Luna Ophelia Lovegood, will you go out with me?" He asks, laughing.

"We're already out, aren't we? Come on, catch me if you can!" I call, sprinting in front of him.

He runs after me and we spend at least fifteen minutes chasing each other in a beautiful meadow Blaise found the other day. Finally Blaise catches up with me and we tumble to the ground, with me on top of him. It's quite uncomfortable so I position myself so that I am lay across his chest, while he absentmindedly braids my hair.

"This is an awesome date." I say.

"What? No, this isn't the date!" Blaise protests.

"Why? We're together, right?"

"But I wanted to take you away. I wanted to apparate to a Muggle city called Amsterdam. I know how much you liked that book about that girl Anne Frank, and I was going to take you to the museum dedicated to her and other World War Two landmarks because I know how much it interested you. And then we were going to-"

I cut him off with a kiss. It's our first kiss so I probably should have let Blaise do it first, but I couldn't stop myself. Maybe it was the air pixies that made my thoughts cloudy, but all I know is now my lips are pressed against his. I expect him to do the guy thing and try to use his tongue, but he doesn't. He grabs the back of my head and caresses my hair, sitting us upright. We sit like this for ages before he pulls away.

"Did we just have our first kiss?" He asks.

"I think so." I confirm.

"Not that I'm not experiencing a boner over here, but why?"

"Because you're so sweet for remembering all those things. Like Anne Frank and World War Two, and you had it all planned and the air pixies made me too."

"I remembered all that stuff because I care." Blaise whispers softly, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks for caring," I whisper back.

And we kiss again.

As I pull away, I see Hermione walking by herself, practically hiding in her own shadow, Blaise notices her too.

"Isn't that Granger?" He asks.

"Yeah. Why is she by herself, she's usually with Draco." I say in confusion.

"They only got together three days ago, Luna, they will be apart sometimes."

"But me and you are hardly ever apart and we just together three minutes ago." I argue.

"Touche." Blaise laughs, pulling me closer to him.

"Where's Draco?" I ask.

"Haven't seen him since Tuesday night on Patrol when he got with Granger. Since then according to McGonagall, they've been doing community service alone." Blaise shrugs.

"That's why she wasn't in class. I thought Hermione's injuries had just gotten worse."

"That too I guess. Has she made up with Potter and that?"

"I don't know. I only heard from her when she thanked me for helping with her room through owl and she sent me some star earrings too."

"That's strange. If she hasn't seen the trio, and Pansy says she hasn't heard from Draco in weeks, how did they break up with their significant others?"

"Maybe on Patrol?" I suggest.

"And Draco has a Quidditch team to collect as well. Something's not right here."

"When is something ever right? Best we leave them to it. If it's still going on tomorrow, I'll intervene."

"Whatever you say." Blaise agree's, leaning in for another kiss.

This time, his guy senses overcome him and he uses his tongue. And other things. During our make out session, I remember that I'm actually a year younger than Blaise. Oh. An older guy. How... Rebellious.

* * *

**_Bellatrix POV (Same Day):_**

My nephew is approaching my cell. Damn you Lucius. I hear the tones of my guards as they allow my nephew to come in. Gracefully, I sit in my armchair and wait for Draco to answer.

"Aunt Bella," He breathes as he enters.

"Draco." I smile, I resist the urge to hug him. I mustn't evoke his emotions.

"What happened? Why wasn't I informed that you had a trial?"

Time to begin.

"Your mother was informed and even attended my trial. She knows of my verdict." I state.

"So?" Draco asks desperately. "What?"

I breathe in heavily before answering. "I am to be given the Dementors Kiss. I have the honor of being one of the last ones to undergo the procedure. They plan on eliminating Dementors after the Clean Out."

"Didn't you get what dad got? The - The second chance thing?" Draco asks, stuttering wildly. His eyebrows have flown above his hairline. Even before I cared, I noticed Draco did this when he was desperate or worried.

"No. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco. I will be awarded no second chances."

"But dad said that to help him I have to help you?"

"Lucius, I curse you to the depths of Hell," I mutter. "The thing is, since your mother separated from your father only a month ago, and technically they are still married, she either chooses to free him along with any other family member she might want to, or she chooses to not free anyone. Since it is frowned upon to leave your own husband to rot." I explain carefully.

"I - I don't understand. So what did she say she was going to do?" He asks hurriedly.

"Your mother has decided to wash her hands of our situation. She knows full-well that I deserve to die."

"What about me, Aunt Bella? I can save you?" Draco enthuses, his eyes visibly brighter.

I sigh. "The same applies to you as your mother. Lucius is your father, you cannot free me and leave him. I'm telling you Draco to leave us both." I urge.

"But Aunt! You could get another chance at life!"

"No! Who will give me another chance? I am a known torturer, murderer and Death Eater. I was Voldermort's most loyal servant,"

"So? You can stay at the manor?" Draco continues, animatedly.

"Draco. Leave me here. If you free me, I will burden you. If you free me, I will kill myself. I do not deserve to live and I don't plan on it." I say darkly, using my old voice I'd use to terrify victims.

"I'm leaving." Draco says.

"To speak to your Muggle about it?" I ask as he walks out the door.

I'm not sure, but I think I hear him agree with me as he walks away.

Now I am left with my own thoughts. Thoughts that have plagued me since my recent time in prison.


	18. 18 Hermione: Ginny Strikes Again

Come on, Draco. Where are you? It's been two days since his visit to Azkaban and he hasn't shown up. He's a big boy, Hermione, he'll be fine. He's probably with his mother. Yes. That's it, he's with his mum and they're discussing what happened. Yes. That's it. Stop worrying, you know what he'd say if he saw you. Probably attack my mouth with his, if I'm perfectly honest.

My thoughts are interrupted by light knocking and the grumbling of my portrait.

"Thank you so much," Luna's voice trills out.

Ugh. I'm not in the mood to deal with my crazy best friend.

"Hermione!" She calls once she sees me.

"Hey Luna," I say tiredly. "How's Blaise?" I ask.

"He's fine. Great actually, since we're officially going out he can feel me up freely now." Luna says brightly, sitting down opposite me in Draco's favourite chair.

I laugh at her truthful statement. "Boys, I'm glad you guys are officially together now," I say.

"Speaking of boy's, where's Draco?" She asks.

"He's doing something for Professor McGonagall," I answer quickly.

"Oh. Because Blaise got a letter from his mother, asking him to keep an eye on her son as he may be shaken up from visiting his father,"

I sigh. "Please, Luna, I'm worried enough as it is. I've not seen him since Friday."

Luna's eyes widen. "And you haven't told anyone?"

"He told me not to tell anyone about it!" I say defensively.

"Hermione, I think you should at least owl his mother. See if she knows where he is."

I nod my head. "Yes, right, I should owl his mum. Oh. I lent Ron my owl a while back,"

"But you owled me the other day?" Luna says.

"That was Draco's owl." I explain. "Do you have one I could use? Or Blaise'?"

"I sent mine and his off to be checked. You know, to make sure they don't have any magical diseases." Luna explains.

"Well I guess I could use a school one." I say downcast, nearly all the school owls are injured from the war, and can barely fly half a mile never mind all the way to Malfoy Manor. It would take at least two weeks for my letter to be delivered.

"No, we'll just go get your owl of Ron." Luna says as if it's as simple as that.

I stare at her waiting for her to realises how ridiculous that is.

"Hermione, you're a war heroin for heavens's sake! You're Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, and you're honestly afraid of Ron Weasley?" Luna suddenly yells.

Hearing it, as appose to thinking it, makes me realise how stupid I've been acting. It's my owl, and if I want it I should be able to ask for it, without any second thoughts. then again there's always Ginny, but I comfort myself with the thought that if she touches me again, she'll have Draco to deal with. Plus, while I'm out I could visit the library.

"Right let's go find Ron," I announce.

Luna smiles and rises out of the chair, she grabs my hand and links our arms together so we look like Muggle best friends, together we walk out of my dorm laughing. Despite her weird ways, and beliefs that often conflict with basic logic, I love her. I remember back to fifth year when Ginny first befriended the infamous Looney. I'm quite ashamed to admit Luna annoyed me, her whimsical ways, her disregard for logic. But after the War, I learned that maybe she was right. Not about the Wrackspurts, but about anything being possible is you look close enough. Oh listen to me, I sound just like her.

"There he is Hermione, do your magic!" Luna says encouragingly.

I scan the great hall searching for the redhead, I only see various witches and wizards studying. Then I see them, my former friends. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus and surprisingly Lavender. Great, I think, an audience. Suddenly, luna's presence isn't as relaxing and comforting as it first was.

"I'll be with you Hermione, it'll be fine." Luna whispers in my ear, pushing me forward.

suddenly there I am, stood in front of them all. Ginny is glaring at me and Harry's just looking at me like he can't believe I'm there.

"Hey, Harry," I say, waving at him.

Harry smiles back, warmly.

Obviously this wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Ginny snarls.

"Her owl," Luna pipes in.

"Yeah, can I have my owl Ron?" I add sweetly.

"You could say please." Lavender mumbles loudly.

"He didn't say please when he asked me for it," I snap.

"Oh just go away Hermione, you can get your owl when Ron's finished with it." Lavender says, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. I almost laugh.

"Why's she here? Just butt out Lavender." Luna snips. Thank Merlin she's here, I think.

"She's his girlfriend." Ginny says, she's smiling.

Luna starts laughing, and for once I understand why she is. Obviously Ron thinks this will make me jealous. I can tell he doesn't fancy her, hours I used to listen to him moan about her. Even now as she hugs him tightly, he looks squeamish, and his ears are dangerously red.

"What the hell?" Seamus says, looking at Luna.

"Whatever. Can I have my owl please?" I ask again, in between giggles.

"Why do you need it so desperately? When I gave it to you, you said you wouldn't need it." Ron asks. His voice sounds strained.

"She wants to owl Draco's mother." Luna states.

I almost hit her across the head with the empty chair next to Ron.

"What? Why would she do that?" Harry demands sharply.

"Obviously, Potter, because she's concerned as to where her boyfriend's been for the past two days, and wanted to see if his mother had heard from him." A voice drawls from behind me.

I smirk at Ginny and Ron, turn around and openly kiss Draco in front of everyone.

Wow, he really is rubbing off on me.

When we pull apart, I search his eyes, looking for any indication as to where he's been, but he gives me that look that says; hold on babe, let me taunt these for a bit.

"What? You're going out with him?" Ron sputters.

And I hear many other outraged voices on top of each other, only Ginny's rings above them all.

"So what? Now she's just a Slytherin Slut, at least now Pansy can have a break." She says spitefully.

All I know is that after that Ginny received curses of three different people.


	19. 19 Draco: Wonderfully Awesome

What a bitch. Nothing's holding me back now.

I almost say crucio, but then I bite my tongue, that probably won't be the best thing to do. I frantically search my brain for an equally painful spell but isn't illegal.

"Djingo!" Luna yells.

I recognise the spell. Blaise used it once on an annoying sixth year. And might I say the results were extremely satisfying.

Weaslette's skin is slowly turning black, as is her hair, her mouth is opened wide as if screaming, but no sound is coming out. That's the great thing about this spell, the victim, in this case Weaslette, feels immense pain but there's no way for them to alert anyone else about it. It's almost as good as Crucio, but when you really want to hurt someone, it's nice to hear their screams. This is just a useful spell for use in school time.

Because I don't want to seem as though I'd let Luna do all the work I cast a non-verbal spell of my own that I used on Granger back in our third year. I laugh cruelly as Weaslette's teeth grow way beyond her chin.

"Harry!" Weasel gasps.

I turn to pothead. I'm surprised and slightly impressed to see his wand aimed at his own girlfriend. Or ex girlfriend, according to Granger things were _complicated_.

"Guys stop it and fix her!" Grangers says, I turn to her seriously considering our relationship, but smile when I see she's fighting against her own laughter.

"You're gonna regret that." Weasel growls, rounding on Luna.

Chuckling to myself, I place a hand on his shoulder, stepping in front of Blondie.

"No, _you're_ going to regret this mate, Blaise'll murder you,"

"You'd know all about murdering people wouldn't you?" Weasley spits back.

It's like they can't think of any other insults. At least Granger was creative and didn't just throw the whole _'you're a no good Death Eater' _thing in my face every minute. I'm about to laugh it off and pull Granger and Blondie away with me, but then my mind flashes back to my father locked up in Prison. Maybe I am nothing more than a lousy Death Eater.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" Granger suddenly screams at her ex.

I can't even give her a nod of approval, I'm still thinking about my father.

"You're arrogant and pigheaded! Your sister's under a painful spell and all you care about is revenge! Get over yourself Ron." Granger continues heatedly.

"Miney, how can you, though? How can you even look at him, after all he's done?" Weasel asks,his eyes searching hers, his wand lowered.

"Strong family bonds," I hear Blondie mutter.

I chuckle.

"Blondie, what are you doing?" I ask when I see her uttering more spells.

"Fixing her. We'd get in a lot of trouble if McGonagall found out." She whispers back

"You're not exactly perfect either Ron." Granger says Sharply.

Oh yes, Granger's still defending my honour.

"At least I'm not a killer." Ron retorts.

"Yes well at least he's not a cheating rapist." Granger hisses back.

What?

_Wait_. What?

Even Weaslette who's only just been brought back to the world of conscienceless gapes at her brother.

"Go on, tell them _Ronnie_?" Hermione asks loudly, attracting the ears of everyone in the Hall. "Tell them how you raped that poor little girl while you were supposedly in love with me?"

"How did.. You?.." _Ronnie_ asks confused.

"Homework. You know, homework I always had to do for you? I was looking through recent Ministry records and I saw your name associated with a rape case. But wait, no that's not right? Must be a mistake, I told myself. But it wasn't, you raped a fourteen year old girl right after the Battle at Hogwarts! She had just lost her entire family and you took extreme advantage of that! And Kingsley kept it on the down low as a favour to your parents!"

Wow. Speechless. I am for once speechless.

"When did you find out?" Seamus asks.

"You knew?" Everybody at our table apart from Ginny and our beloved Ron demand.

"Ginny told me." He shrugs.

"You idiot!" Ginny screams.

"I found out three days ago. I've been a bit preoccupied so it slipped my mind-" Granger says, glancing at me. I wink back at her. "But just then, as you told me how horrible Draco is, it came back to me."

"Hermione-" Weasley begins, reaching out to touch her.

"Don't touch me! You know what, keep the blasted owl, I'll buy myself a new one." Granger says before flouncing out of the Hall.

"That's my girl." I say, giving the pathetic group a fleeting look before going after my girlfriend. "Coming Luna?" I ask, not wanting to leave her. After all she's Blaise' girl and she's pretty decent.

"Sure am, Bye Ginny! Hope you can do something about that black tinge to your skin." Blondie says, smiling sweetly. Got to love her. "Oh Harry, you can come to?" She offers. And then you've got to hate her again.

"Thanks." The boy wonder mumbles before following us out.

So he's a rapist. That's wonderfully awesome to know. Wonderfully awesome.

"There's my girl,you're wonderfully awesome," I say, smiling as I embrace Granger.

"So are you." She mumbles into my chest.

* * *

A/N

There is something else bigger coming up, I just pray that you won't be able to guess what it is, but please don't get bored with me, I just need to do a few more chapters first.

Thanks for the reviews!x


	20. 20 Hermione: I'm in Love

_Friday 15th October_

_Sorry if days don't correspond with dates, but cba_

"I won! Can you believe it? I won!" I chant, dancing around Draco as we do Patrol.

Rolling his eyes he grabs me by the waist to stop me from moving. "The game was two weeks ago, I get it Hermione, your _team _won,"

"Right, sorry." I say, quite ashamed. "I'm glad Harry convinced me to be chaser."

"Hey, perk up a bit." He says, tapping my nose. "I'm glad too, joining the Quidditch team is the second best thing that happened to you."

"Oh really? And what's the first?" I ask.

"Me, of course." He replies, arrogant as ever.

Lightly, I punch him in the arm. He grabs my fist and kisses it gently. We proceed to patrol the empty halls hand in hand. Sometimes, I can't believe I'm actually going out with Draco Malfoy. Sometimes I remember all the things that happened the previous year, and the voices in my head start doubting the relationship, telling me he can't have changed, and funnily enough I agree with them. Draco hasn't changed, he's the same person he was last year. Funny, smart, witty, slightly arrogant, and strangely very caring, he was never the horrible evil Death Eater I once believed, he was a child caught up in a War that he didn't even understand. Now he understand and sees his flaws.

"Today's the day." Draco says, jolting me from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"Last day for my father to be saved, remember?" He tells me, a tad sharp.

"Right, yes, I know that." I answer hurriedly, blushing. "So have you decided what you're going to do?" I say, tentatively.

"Yes. What you and mother advised; leave him to rot,"

"And you're sure that's what you want to do?" I say, rubbing his arm affectionately.

His face falters slightly before answering. "It's the right thing to do. It's a shame I can't help my aunt though,"

I just continue to rub his arm, I don't know what else to do. I'd be lying if I said I wanted her to be freed, but I know how much she means to Draco now, so I keep my thoughts concerning Bellatrix Lestrange to myself.

"What ever happened to her husband?" I ask suddenly.

"Who? Rodolph? He died in Battle."

"Was your aunt sad?" I say, genuinely interested.

"I never asked. I don't even think she loved him, you know us Pure-Bloods marrying for status." Draco says rather wryly.

"Yes I've heard about that." I reply chuckling. "Good thing that whole blood status thing died along with Voldemort."

"Publicly, maybe, but there are still people who believe in that shit."

"Like?" I inquire.

"Pansy, for one-"

"But Pansy's so nice!" I exclaim.

"On the outside, but inside she's in a war with herself. Trying to disregard everything she's been raised on, and trying to fit in, in this new world where everything's different and being a Slytherin and a Pure-Blood at that, means something completely different than it did a year ago. Plus she's sure everyone's judging her on things she did during the War."

I'm taken aback by the sudden review of Pansy's mental state. Since when has Draco taken such an interest in Pansy? Then something clicks.

"Is that how you feel?" I ask.

He stiffens.

"Sometimes."

"You shouldn't," I insist. "Trust me, none of our friends are judging are you. Not anymore, at least,"

"That sounds weird; _our friends_. I've never really had friends before, except maybe Blaise. And Pansy, I suppose. Other than that, everyone was friends with me because of my last name."

"So that's where the obsession for last names started." I remark.

"Very funny, _Hermione_." Draco says dryly, emphasising my first name.

"I'm being serious Draco, no one is thinking about what happened in the War, and if they are, they're thinking about how you switched sides to stop a killing curse from getting to me half way through the battle." I say tenderly, making him stop and look at me.

"You...y-you know?" Draco stutters.

"Yes, I know that you only switched sides to save me. Again."

"When did you?..."

"After we won the Quidditch match and that bludger was still running wild and it came at me and you stepped right in front of me, even though it was only a bludger."

"Intuitive. I like that." Draco says appraisingly.

I laugh.

Draco pulls me closer to him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Let's go back, it's been an hour and nothing's happened." I suggest.

"Sure." Draco shrugs.

The ten minute walk back to our dorm room is filled with unimportant chatter and occasional kissing. Once we reach our dorm, I'm shocked to find a teary red head standing by our portrait.

"Ginny." I breathe.

"Weaslette." Draco hisses, his wand already aimed at her.

"Listen I came to speak to Hermione." She says, hands held up in front of her.

"Leave, or I promise you, you will regret it Weasley." Draco growls

"Please?" She says, looking at me.

"Draco I'll be fine. Honestly."

"No she says what she wants to say now, while I'm here." Draco insists firmly, his wand still aimed at her chest.

"Fine I-" Ginny begins, but the tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

"No. Draco I'll be fine, just go inside." I say firmly.

Draco obviously detects the tone of my voice and complies, insisting that if I'm not finished in five minutes he'll be after Ginny.

"So?" I say once he's inside.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." She says tearfully. "I don't know what's come over me these past weeks, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ron but mum inisted it was a family thing, for family only and she said Fred would've wanted it to stay a secret and I'm so sorry-"

"Stop." I say cutting her off. "I understand. You were angry and jealous and missed Fred."

"Hermione I'm really sorry-"

"Stop saying sorry. Honestly, I'm passed it Ginny."

"Really? You forgive me? After everything I've done? How? I'm a complete bitch!" Ginny exclaims.

"Draco got a letter of his dad the other day. It was basically his dad saying how I'm too impure for his son, blah blah blah. He said he'd forgive Draco of his mistake if he saved him - don't worry about that - and basically it just made me think how we've got to treasure everyone we have and keep them close."

"What did Draco say in reply?"

"Well it's complicated between him and his dad. But he basically told his dad to butt out or he'd never see daylight again."

"Hermione, you don't have to be my friend, I just wanted to apologise for my actions."

"I thought we were friends, Gin? What happened?" I say.

"Cray told me about you and Harry's kiss a while ago. Don't worry, I asked Harry about it and he explained it meant nothing, but I was still angry and insecure. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that."

"It's fine. So you're over it? We're good?" I ask.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Ginny says before encasing me in a tight embrace.

It feels good to hug my ex best friend, but I still have that feeling of restraint and distrust in the pit of my stomach. Ginny can never be my best friend again, I have Luna, who was always there for me, but I'd love to be a friends again, who can share and talk to one another.

The portrait swings open and my boyfriend steps out. _My boyfriend_, that sounds nice.

"Right, enough is enough. Off you go now Weasley." He says.

"Okay fine. Bye, oh and congrats on getting on the Quidditch team. You were awesome at the last game." She smiles, gives me a last wave before sauntering off.

"Coming?" I say, grasping Draco's hand.

As I enter our common room I immediately go to my room. Draco follows me in, I grab my diary and the book we're reading and go back into the common room.

"Coming?" Draco asks, mimicking my tone and I smile before sitting across his lap as I always do.

"Your knees must ache from me always sat on you." I comment.

"Nope. Believe it or not, I'm rather strong."

"Are you gonna read to me or not?" I say, rolling my eyes in a dead on impression of him.

"Right, what book is this? Sleeping Beauty?" His lips are upturned in distaste. "Honestly, you Muggle's sure do have an active imagination."

"Why, thank you, Draco." I say laughing.

"I think I've read this before. Is it the one with the evil queen and the seven men?"

"No that's snow white,"

"So what's this one about?"

"Read it and you'll find out." I say, kissing his nose.

"And then you tell me what Weasley said."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're head over heels in love with me?" Draco tries.

"Not good enough." I reply.

"Well while you were swapping secrets with Ginger, a letter came to you from our dear old Ron." Draco says, dangling the letter just out of my reach.

Instinctively I go to grab it, and all that achieves is Draco planting a kiss on my hips, I squeal happily before slouching back into his lap.

"You haven't read it?" I ask.

"Correct."

"You'll give it to me after I tell you what Ginny wanted?"

"That is correct."

"And you're aware I would've told you even without the lure of that letter?"

"Affirmative - wait, what?"

"Ha ha, right come on, read the book to me."

And he pulls my head onto his shoulder and reads me the story.

Oh my God. I'm in love.


	21. 21 Hermione: The Last Day

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry. You don't realise how sorry I am. It's true, however. I did rape that girl. And there's really no excuse for that, but I was feeling so many different things that night, I don't even feel I was in control of my own actions. I know that you're happy with Malfoy, and even though I do and forever will openly despise it, I can stomach your relationship if it isn't flaunted in my face as it was on that day. Things will never be the same, I see that now. Harry doesn't speak to me, even Ginny doesn't talk to me and she was the one who encouraged me not to tell in the first place. I know that we can never be best friends again, but I really want to speak to you Hermione. I know I've been suspended, but George found a way for me to get back in. Please come meet me outside the Room of Requirement tomorrow at 12:00am. Alone._

_Ron._

I folded up the letter and placed it deep inside my robe.

"Draco!" I yell.

"What?" He calls in reply.

"Get my wand for me, I think I left it in your room."

"Right." He grumbles.

"Here you go." He says, handing it to me. "But if you were a witch you could've summoned it," He adds sarcastically.

"But if I had summoned it, I wouldn't have been able to do this," I say, pulling him in for a kiss.

"So are you still going?" Draco asks, laying across my bed.

"Yes. I may as well see what he's got to say for himself."

"What if he tries it on with you?" Draco says, trying to sound casual, but I can hear the undertone anger.

"He won't. And if he does I'll handle it."

"Let me come with you?"

"No. He'll just flip if he sees you, I'll just go alone."

"Fine. Ugh. This makes me so pissed."

"Chill out, Draco. I'll be back before Quidditch practice at half two." I say reassuringly.

"I'll be waiting."

"Okay, bye." I say, bending down to kiss him lightly on cheek, but he twists his face so that I'm now kissing him on the lips.

"Right, out my room before the charm kicks in." I say as we part.

I'm not sure how I feel about going to see Ron. To be honest I'm not sure I feel anything. I'm only going out of respect for his family who were always there for me, and for the fact that despite his mistakes Ron had always been there for me, but had it not been for that, I wouldn't have gone at all. Right now I could be lounging around with my boyfriend. Ron should count himself lucky he's getting see me, really. I should report him for being on Hogwarts grounds while suspended.

"Hey Hermione!" I hear a dreamy voice call out.

"Hermione," A low gruff voice says in greeting.

"Hey Luna, Blaise." I say in response.

They're holding hands. It looks so sweet.

"Patrol tonight?" Luna asks me.

"Don't you do it with Blaise?" I say.

"Blaise is doing it with Pansy today." Luna informs me.

I glance at Blaise sceptically, but he's not looking at me.

"Sure, Luna. Be at mine for seven, yeah?"

"Kay, thanks Hermione." Luna says brightly before skipping away.

That was weird, but then again whenever Luna's involved things usually are. I pass a few other people, and engage in a few more fruitless conversations before reaching the Room of Requirement.

Then I saw him.

But it couldn't be Ron. He had the startlingly red hair, and sprinkle of freckles around his nose, and the extreme height that gave him that gangly effect. But his lips weren't pulled into a goofy grin, and his arms weren't dangling by his side, but were held behind his back, making him stand straighter and taller than usual.

"Hermione." He says once he sees me.

"Hi Ron."

"You look well."

"Thank you." I say awkwardly.

He opens his arms for a hug, and it would feel mean to deny him this, so I accept his embrace.

"So how have you been, Ron?" I ask politely, pulling out of the hug.

"I've been quite well. Apart from being suspended from one of my favourite places and losing nearly all my friends."

I laugh nervously before replying. "I'm still here Ron, I understand the circumstances you were in too."

"Thank you. You were always very understanding. I'll try to do the same, is it true that you're with Draco Malfoy?"

"Erm-" I falter. "Yes. And you know that already Ron."

"How's that going?" He asks.

"Well. Draco's actually very kind and funny, once you get to know him."

"Interesting. You do know that I love you very much?" Ron says, he's smiling now, but it isn't his smile.

"That's sweet Ron." I mutter, backing away.

"Which is why I have to do this." He says, and he points his wand at me.

The familiar red light blinds me before I can react in any way.

Then I drop.

Ron's wicked laughter is the last thing I hear.

And Draco's face twisted in joyful laughter is the last thing I see.


	22. 22 Draco: Gone

Where is she? She said she'd be back for half two, and it's four now. Shit, _it's four now,_ why aren't I looking for her. I should be looking for her, not sat here on her bed like a helpless heap. So I leave the dorm room, which now feels lonely and quiet without her here. I miss her annoyingly gorgeous voice, telling me to clean the bathroom. Watching her read those silly fairytales, I'd seen my mother engrossed in. Eurgh, where the fuck is she?

"Oi, Blondie!" I call at sight of the skinny blonde.

"Oh! Hello Draco," She calls back. "Have you seen Blaise?"

"Er-no. Isn't he with you?" I say, finding the sight of Blondie without my best friend attached to her quite weird.

"No, he said he went to see you. Oh well. What did you want?"

"Have you seen Hermione?" I ask.

"No, but maybe she's with McGonagall, I heard she's looking for you," Blondie offers.

"Right, kay, bye." I call over my shoulder.

I find myself running to the headmistress' office. Wow. Never had I thought I'd be running for a Muggle. Especially this Muggle. But here I am, using up my supply of air to make sure she's okay.

Once I reach the familiar office entrance, I begin banging on the gargoyle, insisting it let me in.

It refuses to open.

"Oh, fuck this!" I shout in frustration.

"Why, Mister Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaims from behind me.

I expect a scolding for my language, so I hurry up and get to the point;

"Professor, I heard you needed me." I say hurriedly, spinning around to face her.

"Oh yes. I do, please come in," She says, her voice is strangely high.

Impatiently I engage in small talk with McGonagall until I notice a smiling portrait on the wall behind her desk. It's Dumbledore. He's smiling warmly at me, though his eyes look sad. They usually twinkled, in that irritating way, but now they seem dull and tired. It's probably just the portrait, I say to myself. But the sight of him makes me quite ashamed, the sight of a nice man that I'd tried to murder. Then a pain in my chest erupted, a pain that only Hermione could sooth.

"Minerva, don't delay the inevitable, it will only hurt more." I hear the portrait say softly.

What's the inevitable? What is he on about?

"Miss, do you know where Hermione is?" I ask desperate not really wanting her to answer, but wanting her to at the same time.

Her face drops completely, and she avoids my eye.

"It seems, Mister Malfoy, that Hermione was involved in an accident." McGonagall begins, her voice shaky.

My heart is literally in my mouth, I finally understand the meaning of that Muggle saying.

"Where is she? Is she with Pomfrey?" I demand, on my feet ready to go see her.

"No-Draco, Hermione is... Hermione is d-dead, Draco."

* * *

A/N

So yeah, this is the first part of my plot. Don't worry, this isn't the last of Hermione, please keep reading and reviewing, and stay with me. And sorry for a inexcusably short chapter.


	23. 23 Draco: Gone pt2

"You're lying." I state coldly.

"Draco, I know it's hard-" McGonagall begins, her voice filled with sympathy.

"You don't know anything." I hiss ready to leave.

"Sit down, Draco, and I can explain." She says firmly.

Despite wanting to run and keep running for ever, I sit back down. Maybe this is some sort of joke. It _has_ to be some sort of joke.

"I am aware that you and Miss Granger were in a romantic relationship."

"Miss, I'm not in the mood for this." I tell her.

"Draco, please understand that this is not a joke. Miss Granger is unfortunately dead-"

"Shut up!" I yell above her. "Stop saying it! It's not true!"

"It is. The quicker you grasp that fact, the easier it will be."

So I breathe. In and out. Slowly and steadily. And I think about her. I fill my mind with her laugh, her smile, her eyes. With everything. And then I mentally kick myself for hating her throughout our childhood. For wasting every minute I had with her.

"H-how did it happen?" I choke out.

"We identified poisonous liquid on her lips. It seemed she drank some very off pumpkin juice." Professor explains.

"But she was with Weasley!" I exclaim. "She went to meet him! She said she'd be back for Quidditch practice!" I continue to scream.

"Weasley?" McGonagall demands sharply. "Ginny Weasley?"

"No," I gasp. "Ron."

"But Ron has been expelled." Miss says, her tone unsure.

"I don't know how, but he said he wanted to speak with her. He told her to meet him near the Room of Requirement" I explain.

"That is impossible. Ron Weasley is currently at a Wizengamot Trial for his wrongdoings." She says sharply. "I would've thought the death of your girlfriend would subside the rivalry you have with her best friends."

"What?" I gasp. "You think I'm lying?" I carry on, barely above a whisper.

"I think you're trying to avoid the fact that she's gone." McGonagall says slowly, her tone softer.

I don't reply. I sit and stare at Dumbledore's portrait, willing him to say something. I'd heard everyone go on about how wise and smart and caring he was. Where was that wiseness now? The caring words? When I needed them more than ever.

"Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall asks tentatively.

"I'm going to go and tidy my room." I say rising from my chair.

"Draco..." She says.

"And I won't be at the meeting you spoke about, later. I'm busy." I continue.

My hand is on the door knob, I'm ready to leave, when I hear someone say my name once more.

"Draco. Remember that ignoring what has happened will not change it. You must remember her. Forever and always, as love cannot die." He says.

I desperately want to turn around and possibly hug his portrait. I want to turn around and yell. But I don't. I walk out of the office.

And I feel my heart walk out of my body.

* * *

A/N

So I've seen some of the new reviews, thanks by the way, they're totally appreciated, and you've probably guessed that it wasn't really Ron who murdered our dear Hermione, but Draco doesn't know that. As a reply to one the very intelligent guesses, it wasn't Blaise, though that might've been very smart for me to do:) Anyway's Hermione is sadly gone, but please don't abandon my story keep reading, because I love happy endings:) So there might be twenty more chapters and I've pre written like six if them already so expect updates maybe everyday for this week?

Oh yes and I've made a change to one of my pairings, Neville will not be dating Pansy as after a review from a fellow writer, it did seem a bit ... Off and unrealistic.

Anyways please keep reading, I might even post another chapter todayy, so review!


	24. 24 Draco: Her Room

October passes.

I'm kicked of the Quidditch team for failing to show up to games and practices.

November passes.

Pansy says she's sorry for my loss.

December passes.

Bellatrix is given The Kiss.

January passes.

Father signs the Malfoy fortune of to me In a desperate attempt for me to save him.

February passes.

Mother get's a divorce.

March arrives.

* * *

"Draco. You alright, mate?" Blaise asks, concerned.

I glance up at him and Blondie snuggled up together where I used to sit with her. He's stroking her back, the way I would to help her forget.

"What is it you guys wanted again?" I ask.

"To see if you were okay. It's been five months Draco, maybe you should move out now." Blondie says gently.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"It must be hard to be surrounded by her stuff everyday." Luna says.

"I like her stuff." I reply.

"What Luna means is that, maybe you should empty her room out and-" Blaise says hastily.

"Put it where? In the bin?" I demand.

"No, no." Blaise says hurriedly. "To her parents, maybe?" He suggests.

And then that blinding pain returns, knocking the life out of me. The pain that has no cure. Except her. She used to be my cure.

"Go. Now. Please." I tell them rudely.

They both offer me worrying glances that I dismiss. Once they are out I sit in the most uncomfortable chair I've had the misfortune to come across and think. That's all I do nowadays. I think about her. Every minute of every day. At first people didn't say anything, they gave me pitying glances in the hallways and that was that. But when Christmas reared its ugly head, and I wasn't particularly jolly, people began to talk. They said how I'd only been dating her a month or so. Twenty six days to be exact. How if Harry, Ginny and Luna could get over it, I should too. How I'd been her worst enemy. Some even went as far as to say maybe I was the one who killed her. But I know who it was. It must've been Weasley. It couldn't have been anyone else. Whoever it was, made a successful job of bringing the Wizard World in uproar. The famous war heroine, dead. Once the killer was found, he'd be faced with a harsh punishment And no leniency whatsoever. That was the only thought that kept me going. Everyone thought it was the poisoned pumpkin juice, but I knew differently. And once the Ministry woke up and smelt the roses, and found the killer, I'd smile. It would be the first smile in months.

The rain starts to tap against the windows. I remember how we'd always retire to her room, so she couldn't hear it. The rain reminded her of sad times. And we'd laugh and play in her room until the charm kicked me out.

A thought enters my mind.

Slowly I rise and take one step after another until I reach her room.

My hand's on the knob.

* * *

_"Draco!" She says. "What are you doing in my room?" _

_"Technically, I'm not in your room yet." I answer._

_"What do you want in there, anyways?" _

_"To read that damned diary you're always writing in." I admit angrily._

_She leaps up. "You can read that diary over my dead body," _

* * *

I guess I can read it now.

The smell of her room hits me hard. I haven't been in here in months. Everything's just how she left it. I soon see the diary on her desk. Carefully, I pick it up, and flip it open to a random page. There's not even a protective charm on it. She always did put too much trust in me. I begin to read;

_October 2nd_

_Hey, Hermione here. I know I usually address these as 'Hey, Granger here', but Draco's started calling me by my first name now! He's been doing this a while, but before, he used to he slip up, however, now he doesn't! I love him. I really do love him. I don't say it much, because I don't want him to feel pressured into saying it back. But I think he does. Well, he must do. I mean, if he didn't love me, he wouldn't put up with my annoying tendencies. Like not letting him forget that I WON A QUIDDITCH GAME! Yes, Harry was right, even though we only had like three days practice, we were great! Neville actually stopped talking to his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott for day because she's a very sore loser. They're back together now. Yesterday, I actually found out that Neville was supposed to be Head Boy. I didn't know what to say to that. I heard him speaking with Luna, and she asked him if he minded not being chosen as prefect, and he said no because over summer he was mailed a letter of congratulations from all the Hogwarts professors, and he replied saying that he didn't want any fuss made and that he'd prefer if he could just be a normal student, then he said that McGonagall then owled him back saying he had been chosen as Head Boy and he refused, he even suggested Harry or Ron take the spot instead. I wonder why miss didn't choose Harry or Ron. Not that I'm questioning it, in fact I'm very happy she didn't because now I get to spend time with Draco alone. Oh that sounds so mean. Harry and Ron did, publicly, do more concerning the War. Maybe they should've been chosen. I'm going to go now. Draco's going to start reading over my shoulder now, he's waiting for me to finish so he can read to me. Oh my God, I just realised how childish that sounds. _

_- Hermione_

I shut her book angrily. I wasn't even the first choice for Head Boy. I was second after _LongBottom_. That didn't help my dwindling self-esteem. And she knew. She knew and she didn't treat me any differently. Maybe if it had been her I might've teased her. Lovingly. But I still would've teased her.

I open the book again. I like reading it. It's like I can hear her again.

_October 10th_

_Today is Mum's birthday. I should go get them. Repair their memories. I know the spell. All I need to do is apparate to Australia and do it. Then I can have my parents back. But I don't want to at the same time. If I bring them back Draco might be upset. Be reminded of what he did during the War. Plus they're happy. Just one more year, to see how things pan out between Draco and I._

_-Hermione_

She gave up her parents for me.

The pain hits me again.


End file.
